Atlantis Made Them Do It
by Sailor's Wife
Summary: AMTDI: John/Sam main paring, a little Sam/Rodney and slight McShep if you want to see it as such Warning: minor threesome in chapter2, chap 3 John/Sam sex Rated M for ch. 2&3 can be skipped without effecting plot. later chapters Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be working on Saving Grace, but the chapter I'm writing for that is pretty involved and I'm having a hard time concentrating on it until I get this one out of my mind. So I'm writing this one now, and then will continue working on the other.**

**Warnings: The first part of this fic is Mature. It is a mostly het with not really a three some, kinda hard to explain without giving it all away, then delves into a plot. If you are disturbed by the idea of John/Sam/Rodney together, don't read. The sex isn't too explicit and is contained within chapters 2 and 3. You could even skip those two chapters and not miss anything.**

**Babyfic as well. Just some nonsense for Mother's Day.**

**Crazy, ridiculous little piece that I've been giggling about in my head for a while. **

**Prologue:**

His movements were silent, but she could sense them anyway. He slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She reveled in his warmth, in his comforting embrace. He dipped his nose lightly in her hair and breathed in the scent. He found her practically intoxicating. He wondered if _Atlantis_ had anything to do with it. _'Probably not'_ he surmised. He didn't know anyone who hadn't wanted to get to know the good Colonel a little better, even before she ever stepped foot on _Atlantis_. There was just _something_ about her. He couldn't place it on any one thing, it was a combination of a good many things, a whole that made her, well, _her._

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"Many things. Mostly that I never thought my life would turn out like this."

She could feel his smile on the side of her head. He tenderly kissed the area and she smiled to herself as well.

"Professionally or personally?"

"Both, definitely both!"

She softly chuckled.

"Then the question is, are you enjoying your life? Are you happy?"

She wasn't afraid of the answer, she was perfectly content, happy and secure in his arms. His stance was easy and relaxed.

"Very!" "I mean this is probably the strangest set of circumstances I could ever have thought up since stepping thru the gate." "Scratch that, even with the weird situations I dreamed up, in an attempt to prepare, during my first year here, this... well _this_ wasn't one of them." "But, despite the strangeness of it all, I am very happy, and content. My life is perfect."

She smiled, she felt the exact same way. Even after so many years of 'strange' things happening on and off world, she didn't see this coming either.

She turned in a circle in his arms.

"John."

"Sam?"

They lightly kissed, then hugged. They stayed cuddled like that on the balcony a few more minutes, warm salty breezes washing over them.

_**A year earlier...**_

**Chapter 1:**

It had been a crazy day, no it had been an _insane_ year!

Sam had been in the city when John splashed her down into the waters of a new plant. The city had always amazed her. And the people here, she felt a natural attachment and camaraderie with them all. She figured it was like that with most 'Stargate Personnel.' Not many could go through what they did every day and not feel as though everyone in the 'Stargate Community' was family. Some you loved, some were distant, even some were the dreaded cousin that made you inwardly cringe when you heard their voice.

With very few exceptions, the entire city population felt like family immediately. She loved it here, and she had stayed. Not for forever, but until it was determined if Elizabeth could ever be fit to run Atlantis again. Until then though she was the Acting Officer In Command of Atlantis.

It had taken exactly a year. Elizabeth had her nanites reactivated to save her life. Which made her a threat to Earth, or that's how the IOA felt. They had informed Sam over a radio transmission that she would be the AOIC while they found a replacement for Elizabeth.

Well, after one catastrophe after another, Sam had proven herself to be a more than capable Commander. They gave her the job, though she refused to take it permanently. To her, this was Elizabeth's position. Maybe it was her insistence to only take the title AOIC and never 'Leader' or 'Commander' of Atlantis. Maybe it was her insistence that she was only 'keeping the chair warm' for Elizabeth and refused to use her office and kept everything running the way Elizabeth would, or at least as close as she could, that earned her the respect and acceptance of the people here almost immediately.

Sam had visited Elizabeth daily, kept her up to speed of everything going on, asked for advice and had become fast friends with her.

Sam had also told the IOA just where they could go on more than one occasion when they questioned whether or not she should be involving Elizabeth at all. She did heed their advice on one thing and kept Elizabeth in a sealed section of the city under guard 24/7 for the majority of the past year, even if she didn't like to do it.

But, the impossible once again became possible. Over time Elizabeth's nanites seemed to spontaneously rewrite themselves. Instead of just replacing damaged body parts, they started to slowly rebuild them cell by cell. Over the course of a year they had regenerated tissue, strengthened her immune system and died off until no trace of them could be found.

Elizabeth had been allowed to return to Earth, undergone extreme scrutiny by the IOA who really didn't want her reassuming command. Yet, after a month of debate they allowed her to return as Commander of Atlantis.

Sam had stayed to '_bring her up to speed_.' Which was IOA code for '_we don't trust her and want you to __keep an eye on her and report anything questionable to us_.'

And now it was exactly one year to the day since Sam had splashed down with Atlantis on this planet. There was a huge party scheduled and she would be leaving the following afternoon. She didn't want to leave, but she also knew she wasn't needed here. Atlantis had her commander back and more than enough geniuses and military officers to keep her safe.

Sam wandered the halls until she came to the core room. Atlantis didn't rely on this one room alone to run. Even if this place was compromised, there were plenty of other systems and labs that could effectively take over, even permanently. But here felt like it was the heart of Atlantis.

She sat on the floor, feeling both happy and sad. It felt nice to just sit there and not think of anything. All she did was feel.

Atlantis seemed to have a life of her own. Even though Sam knew that was completely ridiculous, it felt that way at any rate. Atlantis had a soothing hum most of the time. In times of danger it almost seemed like the city was agitated, the walls seemed like an angry gray and the tension in a bare hall was as thick as the briefing room full of people. In times of quiet, the city was soothing, with a hum, a rhythm all of her own.

Sam ran a hand across the cold floor and smiled at how ridiculous the thought of Atlantis as a sentient-ish being sounded. But in this room, running her fingers across the floor, she felt as if the city herself wanted to purr. Everything was as it should be now.

Sam gave the floor a quick pat, then stood and returned to her quarters.

Everything was already packed. She washed her face, applied some make-up that was party worthy and changed her clothes. She was dressed casual, nothing overly sexy, though she did don some low strappy heals. She was a fairly tall woman and never felt comfortable wearing tall heals as it made her tower over a lot of men.

At the party she chatted with the members of AR1 as if it were her own team SG1. The similarities and differences between the two teams were equally staggering. They had the same camaraderie as the members of SG1. They even had the tall, quiet, intense alien; the culture savvy voice of reason; the genius and even the easy going, hard to resist leader.

Sam had been adopted as part of their team over the past month while Elizabeth resumed command. She got along with them as well as she did SG1. Well, mostly. She and McKay were always at it. Strangely enough she couldn't quite figure out if it was infuriating or hot!

Sheppard was easy to fall for, not that she fell for him, but, she sure did have to check herself an awful lot. They got along great, spending a lot of time together, with and without the team. They had ever since she was given command. They played chess, swapped stories of off world shenanigans and tours of duty on Earth, they tormented Rodney, tried to stump each other with math problems, PT'd together and even raced each other in 302's once (all in the name of testing out a new design of course).

She was close with Ronin and Teyla too, just not as much as she was with the other two.

She really didn't want to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Hours later the boys walked Sam to her quarters. The party had been very festive for most, celebrating a year on this particular planet and the official re-instation of their beloved commander. For the 3 walking alone along the halls of Atlantis it had been fun, but with somber undertones. Sam was leaving and none of them really wanted her to go. None would voice how strongly they objected to her leaving though.

"Need help packing?" Sheppard offered as they neared her quarters.

"Nah, all done. I didn't have much here, I knew it wasn't permanent. Growing up a military brat and living it all my adult life in the service has left me quite able to live out of a sea bag."

"Sea bag? What are you Navy now?" Rodney retorted with apparent agitation in his voice. They knew it was because he was upset to see her go, he had been quite vocal both for and against the fact for weeks now. When she and Sheppard weren't tormenting him relentlessly he was trying to find ways to get her to stay. Then there were days days that they were being... well _McKay and Carter,_ and he would tell her how happy he was she was leaving, on one occasion, even creating a count down program on a computer in his lab that never shut off.

Sam chuckled lightly. "No, Rodney. But, I do have everything in a 'sea bag'. The Navy has always lived aboard ships and spent their lives owning very little, usually what could fit in a sea bag. When the Prometheus was first commissioned, many of the crew bought sea bags. After my first trip I got one too, they hold more, and more compactly than any suit case and are easy to carry. So yes, I own a 'sea bag'."

"Oh."

Sam swiped the door open.

"Why don't you two come in for a drink. It's my last night here and while I'm not really up for a big party, I'm not ready to turn in either."

"Absolutely!" Said John in his oh so sexy manner.

Rodney grinned, "I always knew you loved us! Spending your last night in Atlantis with us... now _that's_ hot!"

Sam chuckled and shook her head as she entered her suite.

John turned to him and got daringly close glaring and speaking low, thru his teeth, "Rodneeyyy, can't you control yourself just a little? We don't have much time left with her and your already on the verge of getting us kicked out!"

"No I'm not!" He whispered back.

Sam just looked at them from across her room. Their heads were so close to each other and their eyes just _so_ intense as they argued with each other, and she found it surprisingly sexy!

She cleared her throat and held up a bottle. "You guys coming in, or are you just going to stand in my doorway all night?"

"Just knock it off!" John growled at Rodney under his breath before turning to her and flashing one of his famous .sexy smiles.

"I'm with you gorgeous!"

"Are you talking to me or McKay?" 

"Whaaaa...?"

The look on her face was priceless! She was alight with playfulness.

She laughed a hearty, happy laugh.

"C'mon, guys, relax and have a drink with me." She cracked the seal on the bottle and unscrewed the cap.

"Glasses?" asked McKay.

Sam scoffed and put the bottle to her lips and took a swig. She winced and let out a gruff "ahghhh" as she handed the bottle to John who took a long pull then handed it to Rodney.

It wasn't long before the bottle was empty, it was a small bottle so none were drunk, ok, _maybe_ McKay.. a little...

They chatted a little about everything, laughing over their last mission earlier that day. Boy it has been one hell of a day.

Another 'cake-walk-mission-gone-wrong' scenarios in which they barely escaped with their lives... again...

They let out a joint sigh which set all three off into a fit of giggles, even if they would never admit to giggling. Ask any of them, it was a bought of laughter, not a fit of giggles! The alcohol had been enough to relax them.

As the giggles died down Rodney caught John spinning the now empty bottle in the corner of his eye and looked over.

"Hoping for a game of spin the bottle John?"

"Hmmm?" John looked down, "Oh, uh... no. Just something to do I guess."

"Never actually played" Sam added.

"Really? A gorgeous thing like you, never played spin the bottle?" John knew she wouldn't lie, but he really couldn't get over anyone _not_ playing spin the bottle!

"Neither have I."

"My God you two are pathetic! Is it the bane of all scientist to not have any fun as a kid?"

"I wouldn't say that." Sam said with a sarcastic smile. "I had tons of fun; building planes and small bombs with small kitchen appliances and other things found around your average home."

"Bleach and brake fluid" Rodney grimaced and continued "Don't do it, smokes nicely but, _very_ toxic!"

Sam laughed and John shook his head. "I should have known." "So, How about we play then, it is after all a mandatory mile stone in one's life, just usually happens much sooner." There was his trademark sarcastic yet sexy squint thing that he does as he said it.

"How is that fair? There's only one female and two guys." Rodney piped up.

"Well look at it this way McKay, when she spins, _one_ of us will get to kiss her. That gives you 50/50 odds."

Rodney perked up at that, "Ladies first then?"

"Hey, I haven't agreed to this yet."

Rodney sat straight and brightened "_Yet!"_ "That means your thinking about it. Thinking about it and leaning towards yes!"

Sam rolled her eyes and slouched back against the wall.

"Great going Rodney."

"Well I knew she wouldn't dare anyway. I mean as far as raw guts go, she's definitely got it, racing space ships, blowing up suns, riding motorcycles. _But,_ I've never seen her do _anything_ deliberately sexy or seductive, that seems to be a part of this nearly perfect woman that's missing."

"Nearly? What does that mean?" 

"It means that you've got the guts, the brains and the looks, and no idea how to use them... Like I said nearly.."

With that she grabbed the bottle set it in the center of their little, triangle, Rodney in front of her and off to her right and John in front and off to her left and gave it snap sending it into an aggressive spin. It spun, and spun and spun. It seemed like it'd never stop.

"Oh My God, that thing is _never_ going to stop!" cried Rodney.

After what seemed like forever it slowed and stopped slightly to the right of John.

"Looks like it's me" John said with a giant grin.

"Great, just great. My one chance in hell and fate cannot be kind, not even just this once!"

"Then it'll be your turn to spin next McKay" Sam assured him with a grin.

She rolled onto her knees and knee-walked the couple steps between her and where John was slouching against the side of her bed, legs out straight. She straddled one of his legs and moved their bodies in close.

He had imagined she'd stride over, plant a forceful 3 second kiss on his lips, laugh and be done with it.

However, she was moving seductively slow. Her eyes were afire and he was lost in her intense gaze. She sucked her lower lip in to wet it and his heart raced and he felt flushed all over.

Sam closed the gap between them and gently brushed her lips over his, so light, it was like a feathers touch. Her lips made a second pass a little firmer to gently nudge his lips ever so slightly apart. She took his bottom lip in between hers and lightly ran her tongue over it, tasting him, and it was **wonderful!**

His hands circled her waist and snaked up her back, she sighed into his lips as her body warmed at his touch, and deepened the kiss.

Her hands clenched the lapels of his collared shirt. One of his hands found it's way to her hair, weaving in through the locks.

The kiss became heated and they forgot the world, forgot Rodney was there until they heard his semi-whispered '**Wow!'**

They pulled apart enough to study each others face for a moment.

Sam cleared her throat and sank back into her spot against the wall.

"That was by **far** the absolute _**hottest**_ thing I have ever seen!"

John was still a little stunned but shook it off and pulled up his cocky, confident wall, grinned and said, "I bet, because that was the hottest kiss I've ever had!"

Sam had the decency to turn bright red and smiled. "Your go Rodney."

"Gladly!"

He gave the bottle a spin and it landed directly at John.

"What is this thing rigged! Besides, I don't think it should count, male with male and all."

"Oh no Rodney, fair is fair! Besides, _**none**_ of this leaves this room, no one will ask, and one one will tell, ever." Sam said to him with a devious grin on her face.

John looked nervous, but spoke stoically. "C'mon Rodney, the lady held up her end of the bargain, you're the one who brought it up and wanted to play, now it's your turn to ante up."

Rodney rolled his eyes, rolled to the side and came up before John and planted a firm but quick kiss on his lips. The type of kiss he had expected from Carter. But even Rodney had surprised him by actually taking the challenge rather than refusing. Rodney pulled away quickly but John caught the front of his shirt and yanked him back for another hard but longer lasting kiss.

Once Rodney was released he scurried back to his spot.

Carter was all giggles.

"I vote we stop the game," Rodney said in his rapid, nervous speech. "It's John's turn and he's already kissed us both and fate's against me, I'll never get you." "Besides, I don't think I could watch another kiss between you and Sheppard without needing a really cold, _cold_ shower.

John chuckled, "Sure thing Rodney." "We should probably get going anyway."

"Mmmm. Sam you mind if I use your rest room?"

"Go ahead Rodney."

He left and John stood, holding out a hand to Sam. She stood with his aid and he pulled her close.

"I have a confession to make." Her eyes captivated him again and he forgot what he was saying.

"What's that?"

Regaining control he said, "I really don't want you to leave, I _really_ don't."

"I don't either, but you know how it is, orders are orders. Elizabeth is back and Atlantis doesn't need another scientist or soldier to protect her. You and Rodney are good enough at that, you don't need me."

"Atlantis may not need you, but who's to say _I_ don't."

Her breath caught. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Sam," he leaned in closer, "that I need you. In some form, I need you."

Sam gulped. She needed him too, just maybe not permanently. She needed him, or perhaps even Rodney, but she needed relief, needed _something. _She couldn't put her finger on it, but in burned within her. It had for some time now, the past few months at least. She kept it well bottled, but wondered if he had felt the same way.

He stepped even closer, their faces millimeters apart. He searched her eyes for a silent clue since she wasn't speaking. There was fire there. The same brilliant blue fire he saw earlier right before she kissed him, and that kiss!

He pressed his lips to hers and they burned for more. They quickly fell into a fevered embrace.

Behind them Rodney cleared his throat. "I guess I'll need that cold shower after all." he said matter-of-factually grabbing his jacket.

They just pulled apart slightly.

"How adventurous are you feeling?" Whispered John.

Her smile was her only response, but it was all he needed.

Rodney shoved past them, toward the door.

John's arm shot out and grabbed Rodney, spinning him back toward them.

"Whaa?" He didn't get to finish the statement. John kissed him roughly, just like before.

Rodney jerked back. "What the hell was that?" "Is that some some twisted way of trying to apologize for stealing my dream girl?" "because..."

"Shut up McKay" they said in unison then grinned.

Rodney was only momentarily stunned into silence. But in that moment he noticed that Sam had a hold of his shirt near his waist held firmly. She disengaged from the semi-embrace she had with John and faced him.

The look on her face terrified him, in a good way. Her face was full off need, want and lust. Her eyes burned into his like blue flames.

She kissed him tenderly at first, then more vigorously but not overly so. One arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other cradled the back of his head. Her fingers raked thru his hair then gripped it hard, but not hard enough to hurt.

She was an amazing kisser! He had always dreamed she would be, but after seeing her kiss with John and then feeling her hot lips on his made him melt and he feared he would go weak in the knees.

After a couple long minutes of passionately kissing she pulled back. John was behind her, his arms circled her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder and she sank her head back against his.

It took Rodney a few stunned moments to find his voice. "Wow." It came out a choked whisper, sounding much more pathetic to his ears than he liked.

John started nipping at Sam's neck. She closed her eyes and sighed a soft, pleasant sigh.

Rodney's skin burned with want of her touch, his mind afire with need for her and a curiosity to see her with John. Seeing them together was amazing. His mind raced to them, two insanely beautiful people, having insanely beautiful, hot sex. He nearly came at the image in his mind and trembled all over.

Sam reached out and took his hand. She ran a reassuring thumb over the back of it and coaxed him with her eyes toward her.

He was too much in shock to react.

Johns nibbles, kisses and flicks of tongue over her neck, collar bone, and _that spot_ just behind her ear was driving her crazy and she had to do something about it soon. She couldn't ignore her body forever. It was alive like she had never felt it before. She was wet, and ached for John. She ached for Rodney too.

Her rational mind would have told her that things were wrong, very, very wrong, but there wasn't any rational mind left, that had all fled with John's second kiss, or the first, she couldn't quite tell. Now. Now, she just wanted them, both of them, but she would take whatever she could get and Rodney's hesitance was starting to irritate her.

As John pressed against her backside and his hands found the buttons of her shirt and started to undo them, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stay and play, stay and watch, or leave Rodney. It's up to you, but I can't wait any longer."

She craned her neck back and John claimed her mouth with his as his hands undid the last button and her blouse opened.

Rodney saw his chance slipping by and something snapped and he was finally able to move. With a quickness no one knew he had, she stepped over to Sam and ran his hands tenderly down her neck and across her shoulders dropping her shirt to the floor.

The kiss broke and they both smiled wickedly at McKay.

Sam pulled him in for another kiss and this time Rodney gave back as good as he got.

'_Wow, he's a really great kisser! Very different than John, but still very good in his own right'_

While John's kisses could make her melt and go weak in the knees, Rodney's were hungry yet playful and she reveled in his enthusiasm.

As they kissed, John pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He stepped behind her and swept her hair out of his way and kissed her passionately down her neck, and back. She moaned into Rodney's mouth and Rodney's mind went numb.

Rodney lost all comprehension except for the physical sensations running through his body. It was like he was going to spontaneously combust! Which he practically did.

Rodney quickly peeled off her bra and felt faint at the sight of her breasts. Yeah, he was going to combust, or have an aneurysm, either way he was sure he was going to die, or had already, and was _definitely_ in heaven!

He kissed down her neck and chest. As he claimed a breast he became nearly frantic.

It became a distracting contrast to Johns slow, seductive movements.

Rodney off balanced slightly and they all nearly came crashing down. He seemed not to notice though.

Letting out a small giggle she whispered to John, "I think he's a little eager. I don't think he's going to last long, I think you should help him out."

"I think so too." He whispered back, gave her a quick kiss and pulled away from her.

Rodney was already trying to break his way into her pants.

He had them to her ankles before John approached him. John's touches shocked him like a bucket of ice water had been tossed. Not that it dampened his arousal. It just shocked him back into having some sort of senses.

"Easy there Buddy." "I know your eager but we really should get you out of some of these close as well."

He couldn't find his voice just yet, but nodded his approval.

John untucked Rodney's shirt and pulled it off. Sam was undoing the straps of her sandles, and was taken aback by just how well built McKay was. While he wasn't a statue of perfection like John, he had a strong, cuddly look to him that she actually appreciated more. Muscle and strength were to be admired, but in reality, when it came to cuddling a little softness was always appreciated.

As John started to unbuckle his belt, Rodney panicked. He backed up. "You're not going to go all gay on me are you?"

John chuckled and shook his head. "Nice to see you've come back to the land of the living McKay. And no, still straight here. I have no interest in sex with you. But, you were a little lost there so we figured you needed a little help."

"oh, ok."

"Got it from here?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good" "Get undressed."

Rodney started with his shoes and John returned to Carter, to her embrace, with a comfort and familiarity that shouldn't be there. But being with her came naturally to him, to them both, and he loved it.

He nipped down her mid-line to the panties she was still wearing. He slid them down slowly, planting tender kisses as he went.

As they fell to her ankles she moved to step out of them. As her legs naturally spread with the movement, he claimed her with his mouth.

Sam moaned and Rodney came to stand behind her, to give her the support she needed.

He kissed her neck and she clutched his arms that were hugging her tightly across the chest.

John teased her with his tongue. She was already really wet and didn't need any warmup, but it was still nice to illicit this type of reaction from her.

She started to whimper and become more vocal and John decided it was time to send her and an anxious Rodney to the bed.

He stood and looked at Rodney. "She's all yours Buddy." Sam looked at him quizzically. "I think I'll let him go first and watch."

With that he pulled up a chair and slouched in it.

Sam was little confused but ready and was more than willing to take McKay and walk him to her bed, and she did just that.

She gave him a little shove and he landed on the bed. She was quickly over him kissing him. She reached down and grabbed him firmly and lowered herself slowly down on him. It had been a while and she was tight. It felt fucking amazing to the both of them. Rodney had all he could do to control himself because ...Carter! And she was enjoying herself! With him! Her moans into his mouth and neck were testament to that fact.

Rodney took the ...! and buried it in his mind long enough to grab her and flip her over under him.

She let out a little yelp in surprise. Not just because she was surprised he took charge, but also because of his strength.

He looked at her with a cocky grin, "I knew I'd get you eventually."

He was goading her and she knew it, but that's ok, she'd play. Because after all, this was her and McKay. And that's how they were, always bantering, arguing, and vying for control.

She bit his lip and he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and thrust into her. "Mhmmn" she groaned into the lips that were pressed firmly on hers.

He was as strong as she was. Perhaps even stronger, but she was a fighter and had a tactical advantage. She hooked her leg around his, shifted her hips, altered her angle and turned him over, pinning him in the same position he just had her. Miraculously he had stayed within her the whole time and milliseconds after he crashed to the bed she slammed down on him letting out a small squeal of pleasure.

She was smiling and so was he.

He sat up for a kiss but she pushed him back down, both grinning. She rode him hard and he swelled even further. They were both becoming more vocal and nearing climax. Sam was a little lost in the moment, so Rodney took the opportunity to flip her once more. She no longer cared, just wanted it any way he wanted to give it.

"Mmmnhhh, harder!" she whispered into his ear.

John was watching with appreciation of how playful they were with one another. The same competitive playfulness they had in life bled over into bed. He had to give Rodney props for not loosing his mind considering he was, at the moment, fucking Sam Carter... The girl of his dreams, fantasies and sexual tension. It was quite a show, and it was taking a lot of concentration to build the control he knew he needed when he had sent her to bed with Rodney. He was afraid of being over and done with and not being able to show her what he could really do.

Sam hooked her legs around Rodney's thighs and hugged him tightly to her. She cried out and arched beneath him and he couldn't take it any longer. He bucked hard into her with his own orgasm and collapsed, panting, onto her.

Sam giggled and kissed his forehead.

He rolled off and she rolled onto her side to face him. She smoothed his hair back from her face as he did also to her, both softly smiling to each other.

"Well, McKay, you were even better than I thought. That was a lot of fun and just what I needed, thank you."

"Thank you! You're thanking me? Now I know I have died, or am seriously concussed because even my hallucination would only kiss me to distract me from a terrible plan, and you.. we.. just... .God!"

He buried his head into her neck and hair.

Just then a voice came over the intercom system.

"Colonel Sheppard to the control room please. Colonel Sheppard to the control room."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" was his reply.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later a very frustrated John walked down the hall toward his quarters. The moment was gone, she was leaving tomorrow and he missed his chance.

He thought about stopping by her quarters, to apologize, try to start things back up again, talk... _something_. He probably should see how she was doing, but something sent him in the direction of his quarters instead, it was like an unseen pull and he took it as a sign he should leave things as they are.

He swiped the door open and entered his dark room. He didn't even bother with the lights. The door closed and he fell back against it banging his head and sighed.

So lost was he in his thoughts and frustration, his senses didn't kick in until it was nearly too late. He felt the approach, side stepped a little and swung out.

The figure ducked his swing deftly and came up in his personal space and pushed him back into door as lips pressed firmly against his.

He didn't need to be told who it was. Those lips were now familiar, her scent intoxicating. Damp hair brushed his cheeks, she had recently showered.

The kiss was passionate and mind blowing. He eagerly took and just as eagerly gave.

When they broke apart he spoke. "You know, you really should be more careful about breaking into a person's room. You could get hurt."

She laughed. "I can take care of myself. You forget how many times we've sparred together, and how many of those times I've won. I knew exactly how to handle you."

"Oh, really?" he said in a light tone with a grin. "So, did you come alone, or bring back up?"

"I'm alone. I hope that's ok? I think it's going to take McKay a week to recover. Besides, I wanted you all to myself if that's all right."

"That's more than fine. I mean, I didn't mind sharing, but I have to admit, I really wanted you all to myself."

"Then why didn't you wait until McKay left, or come back after we ended our little game of spin the bottle?"

"I don't really know." he said with a skowel. "Just seemed like the right thing to do at the moment I guess. Actually it's really not like me, it's something I've never done before, or even thought about."

"Me neither."

"Maybe I just felt guilty. I wanted you so badly, still do, but at the same time I guess I was wondering how I could do that to my best friend, steal his dream girl. I guess this way I can have what I want without feeling guilty. Assuming that's still ok with you?"

She responded with a light nip at his lips and slid her hands up his arms. Her fingers found their way into his hair.

He pulled her close and they deepened their kiss as they both inhaled deeply.

He walked her over to the bed, kissing the entire way. Gently laying her down he kissed his way down the side of her face, to the spot behind her ear, then down her neck and back up again.

He looked into her eyes and saw the same fire as before and none of the playfulness she had with McKay.

She wanted to say something, but there were no words for what she felt. No words and no real understanding. She wanted him, needed him and she burned all over with desire. His was the touch she craved. Sam had fun with McKay and she'll admit that, even to herself. It had been fun, playful and flirty and she enjoyed it! But she knew it would be different with John, they had a deep inner pit of passion simmering that was derived from respect, understanding, honesty, trust and friendship.

Instead, she just kissed him with a passion she didn't know she possessed. He seemed just as passionate as her and Sam wondered if he was feeling the same way.

Her fingers traced lightly down the back of his neck making the hairs stand on end. Every nerve ending in his body screamed with desire. Every touch was getting in his head, in his blood and setting fire to his soul.

She reached down and untucked his shirt and slid her hands slowly underneath and up his chest, hands gliding over smooth skin and flexed muscles. His skin was warm under her hands. The sensation fueled her own heat as her body flushed in response.

He was kissing her neck as her hands circled to his back. She felt strength radiate thru him.

John unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it open. As he turned his attention to the curve of her neck on collarbone her dog-tags slid down her neck to the bed creating a cool contrast to her burning flesh as they fell.

He picked them up and ran his thumb over the bumps on them. It was a cruel reminder of the peril they faced everyday. It also encouraged him. John knew that this may very well be the only chance they got together and he was going to make the most of it, make her feel as she had never felt before. Because, after all, she made him feel as he had never felt before. The realization shocked him to his core, but he let it grow, didn't fight it.

A warm feeling started in his center and spread outward. Despite all the repercussion and all the reasons he should bury his feeling and shouldn't be here with _her_ right now, he could only feel as if it was... right, like somehow this was meant to be.

She watched him as he studied her dog-tags. She could only guess as to what was going thru his mind, wondering what he was doing here. She was a Colonel, his senior officer of sorts. Even though she was technically of Stargate Command it probably shouldn't be happening.

Normally she would never be in a situation like this. She kept great control over her desires. She spent the past 11 years doing just that. She was tired of it. What they were doing was not against the rules, but it came close, in that gray area that they danced on all the time, but even if they were breaking regs, she no longer cared. She's faced death so many times, died and nearly died. She had been tortured and blended. The galaxy would just have to take time for her too. She needed a life outside of work, and while this was a one time thing, she couldn't imagine _anything_ she wanted more.

But there he was, lost, thumbing her dog-tags. She saw the conflict in his eyes, and then his resolve. It was a brief flicker and then grew like embers growing into a brush fire until his eyes gleamed with an intensity, with a fire that made her heart race and her breath quicken.

He reclaimed he lips and kissed her sweetly, then resumed his exploration of her chest.

John sat up and pulled Sam up with him. She pulled his shirt over his head and he worked her bra free and tossed it to the floor.

He kissed down her chest and claimed a nipple with his mouth. He heard her sharply exhale with a slight moan. Her hands rand smoothly over his body and it electrified him. He had never felt so alive or so much passion welling up inside him.

John kissed his way down her flat stomach. He unbuttoned her pants and shimmied them off.

He started at her feet, kissing the sole, then the inner ankle and up her calf and inner thigh. He kissed slowly taking all of her in, her frame, her form, the gooseflesh that graced her skin. He took in the taste of her skin and her scent from her foot to her lace. He kissed where the inner thigh meets waist and felt her shudder in pleasure as she moaned.

He slid down her panties and pulled them off.

During the momentary break from his exploration of her body, he rid himself of his shoes, pants and socks. He was down to his boxers and began his climb up her body all over again.

Once he reached her heat he claimed her with his mouth. He reveled in learning her, what she liked, what drove her wild, and what was too sensitive for more than the lightest sensations.

He was skilled and quickly learned her likes and secret places. She was writhing under him and the experience had him so hard it almost hurt.

Her hips arched up and she trembled with climax and called out his name.

Oh, how sweet the sound! _His_ name screamed in passion from her lips! But he had to control himself. He wanted to make sure he pleased her, and in doing so, it pleased him. He reveled in her pleasure.

She slowly kissed her body over. His hands ran over her in a sensuous massage. When he made his way back to her neck he stopped to look at her face. She was so alive! Her spirit shone in her eyes making the sapphire orbs sparkle with love and desire.

She claimed his lips and showed him that she was just as passionate about pleasing him and exploring his body as he was hers.

She kissed and nipped down his neck. Hands roamed across his ass, thighs and hips under his boxers. She slid them off him and ran her hands up his inner thigh until she caught his stiff member. Sam's hand slid gracefully up it and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed her.

He pressed his body to hers letting her absorb a good portion of his weight.

Her hands ran up and down her back as he positioned himself.

He lost himself in her eyes as he slowly thrust into her until her eyes closed and her head tiled back as she moaned.

He had to control himself. It was difficult. She felt so fucking good. She looked good. She smelled good. She tasted good.

Sensations sped through him like he was a super charged conduit. He moaned.

The sound drove Carter wild and she pressed her hips into him to counter his thrust and force him deeper.

They quickly found a slow steady flow and that had them both very vocal and writhing in time to the rhythm.

He was hitting all the right places, deep and hard.

She grabbed him by the thighs and pulled him to her a little harder and he picked up the tempo.

Their lovemaking was passionate, steady and completely hot!

They were both vocal now, John's being more grunts and moans. Sam was trying hardest not to scream her bloody head off. He was good, .good! She was afraid that while Atlantis had some thick walls,, if she was half as loud as she wanted to be someone would break the door down to see the show.

Both were covered in a fine layer of perspiration and nearing climax. He thrust hard and deep, just a few thrusts and she was off, arching a writhing under him. "God, John!"

Hearing his name pushed him over the edge and he thrust into her a couple times thru his own shuddering climax. It was one of those Earth shattering, toe curling, let me die now! moments for them both.

John cradled her head and used a thumb to wipe away a tear that ran down her cheek. He closed his eyes and one of his own splashed on her cheekbone. He pressed his forehead to hers as he struggled to control his breathing.

He kissed her tenderly and nuzzled down into her neck and falls of hair.

A few moments passed and their breathing returned to normal. He pressed himself up with his hands. His muscles were weak and his body felt like lead but he held the position there to look at her.

She was beautiful, the mould of perfection. Statues should be carved in her likeness. He found her eyes and found that she showed no hint of regret, not hint of discomfort, only contentment and joy.

Sam leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

They passed the rest of the night naked and entwined in each other.

They woke rested, to the morning light filtering in through the window. The sun glistened off her hair and John found himself playing with it letting the strands slide between his fingers before smoothing her it with his hand. Every bit of her was like silk, even her hair.

Sam laid there basking in the joy of having John pressed up against her playing with her hair. Her time with him had been perfect and was thrilled that nothing seemed awkward this morning, or at least so far. She hoped things wouldn't change when he found out when was awake until he whispered in her ear, "Good morning beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this is a short chapter. I didn't think it fit in the previous chapter or the following, so it's a little interlude. I have all the other chapters written, this one I had skipped. Need to edit the others, upload, then done :)**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning was surprisingly _not_ awkward.

Sam had slipped out early and returned to her quarters. She made sure everything was packed and nothing left behind. She stripped the bed and straightened up the furniture.

John showed up and they went for a run, then a little sparring which border-lined on foreplay.

They took a light lunch to the East pier. They sat close and chatted while they ate.

When they finished Sam snuggled closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

They sat in silence listening to the ocean. Each was comforted by the others presence and they enjoyed the moment, no words needing to be spoken.

John hugged her close and smelled her hair. Giving her a final squeeze he said, "well you only have about an hour left, and while I'd love to keep you all to myself, but I'm sure there are a few other people you wanted to see before you left."

"There is." "I have to admit, the last 24 hours have been incredible, and I know that once I step through that gate, it's going to be all 'back to business'. It'd be nice to have a few more days like this. Does something for the soul."

"Mmmmm." He agreed. "Well, feel free to come back for vacation whenever you'd like."

Sam smiled and stood. "Yeah, well, I know this was a one time thing John, and it was amazing! But I have no illusions of it being anything more." "But, you had better keep in touch, you've been such a great friend."

John chuckled and took her hands in his, "Well I've never been _that_ close with a _friend_ before, but you're right, it was wonderful and exactly what I needed as well. I'm going to miss you Sam."

"And I you."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, then released one hand. They walked hand in hand thru the empty corridors to the transporter that would take them back to civilization. She kissed his cheek and then blinked back into reality. He was off to relieve Lorne and get the days updates.

Sam said good bye to Ronin and Teyla, stopped by the lab and said good bye to Zelenka.

McKay could be heard coming down the hall happily whistling to himself.

"He's been in a strange mood all day, excessively happy, especially for Rodney. I suggested he take a trip to the infirmary but he just laughed and smiled and started whistling again. I'm starting to get worried." Said Zelenka.

Right about then Rodney turned into the lab. His smile stretched from ear to ear. '_Oh God, he got the wrong impression.'_

"Hey there! Here to say farewell?"

"Yeah, something like that. I leave in just a few, so I've been making my rounds and saying good bye."

"Well it's not like we won't ever see you again. Your only a wormhole away after all." his jovial smile wouldn't leave. "let me just check on one thing and I'll walk you to the gate room."

He moved to the far side of the lab and started hammering on the keys to a laptop all the while humming.

Zelenka leaned in close and whispered, "See I told you there was something wrong with him."

"Maybe Jennifer slipped something in his coffee. They _were_ sitting together at lunch today."

"That's entirely plausible."

"Ok. I'm ready! Shall we?' He said holding out his arm.

Sam shot Zelenka a surprise and slightly terrified look. He just shrugged his shoulders and she turned back to McKay and took his arm and they started off down the hall.

"Rodney, about last night."

He held up a hand and cut her off.

"I know. It was probably the alcohol or pent up tension or _something_. I know that you're leaving and despite the undying love you have for me," He grinned wickedly, "you're going home, returning to SG1 and life returns to normal." "However, I'll always keep last night locked away in a special place. And next time I'm trapped in a sinking jumper with a head injury, just maybe my hallucination will be a little more accommodating."

She couldn't' help but laughed, more out of relief than anything. She had expected him to read way too much into it. He was after all _McKay._

She stopped walking and so did he.

"McKay, I'm honestly quite surprised. I was afraid that, well, you being you and all, would read too much into it."

"I know, shocking isn't it? And normally you would be right. I can't quite explain it but this morning things were perfectly clear to me that it was just relief and nothing more. _But_, expect me to continue insisting that you secretly love me, because what fun would life be if I stopped that?"

She shook her head and smiled then pulled him into a hug. He held her tight for a few moments then they continued on to the gate room.

Her stuff had been taken there earlier, it was waiting along with the rest of AR1 and Elizabeth.

"While I'm sure you're eager to get home, I'm going to miss you," Elizabeth said while stepping forward for a hug.

With her chin on Elizabeth's shoulder she said, "I'm going to miss you too" she pulled back, "Especially our daily chats."

"Too bad you were no where to be found all day or we could have had one last one before you left."

"Oh, sorry about that. I spent the morning kicking John's butt in the sparring room and then we grabbed lunch. There were so many people I had to track down and say goodbye. I'm really going to miss this place and her people."

"Take care."

"You too!"

She hugged Ronin, Teyla, John and Rodney. Sam picked up her bag and hoisted it over a shoulder in sailor fashion, just to get a rise out of Rodney who rolled his eyes at her.

She smiled and waved to them all before stepping through the blue puddle leaving the arms of one family and stepping into the arms of another.

SG1 was waiting for her. She didn't even have a chance to un-shoulder her bag when Vala jumped in her arms. The sea bag crashed to the floor. "oh... Vala, hey, nice to see you too!"

"We've missed you Samantha."

And I've missed you all too!"

The rest of SG1 stepped forward and crowded around for their chance at a hug.

"Welcome back Colonel Carter." came Landry's voice over the gateroom PA system. "Sg1, let the poor lady unpack."

"Yes sir" Cam said turning toward the observation window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam had been home 7 weeks now from her tour in Atlantis. Her team was thrilled to have her back. She was happy to see them, she missed them terribly while she was stationed in Atlantis, but strangely, she yearned to go back.

It was 'team night', something they did once or twice a month; time, and fate of the universe allotting of course. They were trading stories about what had happened over the past year. She giggled over off-world shenanigans and a vivid description by Cam of Daniel and Vala participating in yet another ritual celebrating their existence of man and wife, which was the story told to keep the villagers off of Vala. It had happened many times to them all. They'd all been 'married' several times to each other. Only Cam was keeping count, he actually had a tally book somewhere and he and Carter were in the lead since he had taken O'Neill's position on SG1.

This particular encounter was complete with sharing of the 'couple's meal' in which all couples that had recently been married shared a special meal together, newcomers included. It was a celebration to bless them and their fertility in hopes of spring children which was considered lucky and a preferable time for a birth. They timed the dinner with specific lunar cycles.

Daniel surmised that it was preferred so that the woman spent most of her pregnancy in the down time between the harvest and planting.

At this particular meal, the food _and_ drink had been laced with a tasteless, odorless drug. After the celebration they were all shown to huts, Daniel and Vala sharing one. It all seemed routine until the next morning when Cam and Teal'c realized that neither Daniel or Vala had gotten a wink of sleep all night. Neither of them had a complete memory of what had happened but occasionally had flashbacks.

"It was a temporary moment of weakness" Vala claimed nonchalantly.

Sam laughed until her sides hurt and tears were streaming down her face. Cam's telling had been funny and melodramatic at the same time.

"Very funny." said Daniel. "So, any embarrassing stories from your time in Atlantis?"

"Not really. I was commander for the first 9 months or so. I didn't get to go off world much during that time and when I did it was to negotiate and I had a couple teams surrounding me and protecting me like some sort deity." "Actually, it was rather annoying. I hated all the attention and defiantly was irritated that they thought I needed so much protection."

"You can't blame them though." said Daniel. "For all intents and purposes they had already lost one commander, they probably felt doubly concerned after that."

"While you are a capable warrior Samantha Carter, they no doubt wanted to protect a leader they loved and respected." Said Teal'c.

"You should have used the situation to your advantage," added Vala "I would have had the Royal escort every where I went, especially the leaders of two of those teams. A Major Lorne I believe his name was."

Sam interrupted her with a knowing laugh. Vala would have stopped at nothing to charm the pants off of every Marine and Airman she could find, she was sure of it.

"And that Colonel Sheppard..." she growled seductively, "yummy" "Knowing you, you never took the opportunity, but if I were you I would have jumped him the first chance I got." "Is that a blush?"

All eyes were on Carter now.

"No!... no. I'm still just feeling queasy. I told you that fruit from P3X-797 didn't agree with me." "They usually have such good food though!" Sam replied.

"Well they _did_ say that it was new, from a new trading partner and you _were_ the only one of us to eat it." Observed Mitchell.

"Yeah, next time I let Teal'c taste test everything. He has an iron gut."

They all laughed again and delved into a few stories about Teal's infamous appetite.

Xxxxxxx

The boys had gone home. Vala had asked to stay the night since she still hadn't gotten a place off base in all of this time. She preferred either to stay on base or crash at one of their houses. She argued that there wasn't much sense in the expense when they were at the SGC or off world 90% of the time anyway.

Sam was looking greener and greener as the night wore on. She was brushing her teeth when she lost it and got sick.

Vala happened to be entering her room at the time looking for some pajamas to borrow.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, but I'm serious about Teal'c eating anything new first next time. This has just gotten worse and worse."

"Maybe you should see Dr. Lam about it."

"I think maybe your right. God only know what's happening with my system _this_ time. With everything we've been thru in the past 11 years... every day I'm shocked that I'm still normal, or at least _mostly_ normal."

Vala looked pensive for a few minutes as she sat next to Sam on the bed. Sam laid down and Vala laid down next to her. It had taken awhile but Sam had grown accustomed to Vala's inhibitions.

"Sam?"

"hmmm?"

"You didn't happen to spend and evening or two, or even an afternoon or anytime of the day actually, with anyone on Atlantis?"

"How so? I mean I spent a lot of time with a lot of people on Atlantis in the year I was there." "I was the only one that could give Zalenka a run for his money in chess. Or keep up with Ronin and Sheppard on their runs, or put Rodney inn his place." "Plus the last couple of months they allowed me to join AR1 so I spent a lot of time with the team, on and off-world."

"No, I mean in a romantic sense."

"Oh, that..."

She tried not to blush, tried not to let her expression or body language betray her. But she failed, utterly, failed.

"You did! Ok, spill it!"

"There's not much to spill, it's not like I had a relationship with anyone. I just had a nice evening the night before I came back, is all."

"Hmmmm... with who, that delicious Colonel Sheppard?"

"I cannot confirm nor deny"

"So it was him!"

"Really Vala, right or wrong I won't tell."

"Maybe it was was that arrogant but subtly hot Dr. McKay?"

Again she blushed.

"Why Sam, your blushing again. So it was him?"

"You can guess all you'd like, I'm not telling."

"OK, ok, just tell me one thing!"

"And what's that."

"How was it?"

Sam grinned from ear to ear. She grabbed her dog tags and rubbed her thumb over them, then zipped them back and forth along the chain in front of her neck.

"Amazing!"

"Hmmmm, had to have been Sheppard then, or maybe Lorne. They are both equally gorgeous after all!"

"Vala!"

"OK, but on a serious note, have you thought that maybe your illness isn't the fruit but something else, maybe something stemming from your little romp" "Because... if I remember right you weren't feeling all that hot before we even left."

"No, I regularly received depo shots. Even though I wasn't sexually active, as you know that it is strongly recommended that all female SG personnel be on birth control. You never know what to expect while off world. You should know that as well as anybody, I mean really... Daniel?" She said teasingly.

"Well unlike you I have no problems kissing and telling."

"No, that's ok!"

"Awww... c'mon, you don't want all the juicy details? Or at least the few I remember?"

"No thanks. But, I'll turn your question back on you. How was it?"

"Fantastic. I'd love to get him without being drugged. I'd like to hold on to _those_ type of memories. I'll have to see if I can get my hand on what ever it was they fed us and lace only his food with it."

They both fell into a fit of giggles.

Xxxxx

The next day at the SGC, Sam went to see Dr. Lam for her case of everlasting food poisoning.

"It's always hard to tell what a new food will do to your system. We have seen so many examples ranging form mild rashes, to anaphylaxis to full on addiction like Casa." Dr. Lam said.

"Very true."

Well we'll draw your blood and get a urine sample and I'll run it thru the usual tests, if that doesn't turn up anything I'll go for the more exotic ones we have for instances like this. And if that still doesn't reveal anything we'll get together and brain storm ok?

"Sure thing!"

"Do you feel you need anything for the nausea?"

"Nah, it's not that bad. It's worse late at night and in the morning. I think just because my body is tired and doesn't want to fight it off." "Oh and I haven't been able to drink coffee. Even the smell of it turns my stomach."

"You? No coffee? Isn't that against SGC and theoretical physicist law?" she teased.

"Yeah, no wonder why I've felt run down, no caffeine!"

xxxxxx

A few hours later Sam was paged to the infirmary.

"Hey." She said smiling to Dr Lam. If Dr. Lam didn't know better she'd say she was glowing.

"Hey Sam. I've got some results back on your lab work and I have a few questions for you."

"Sure, what's up"

"Well... I need to ask a very personal question... Have you been seeing anybody?"

Sam's face contorted into an incredulous look. "No, why?"

"No one at all? Not even a one niter?"

A realization dawned on Sam and her expression changed. "Once, but it was several weeks ago, on Atlantis." "Why, what's wrong?"

"Your medical records show that you kept up with the shot diligently, so as strange as this sounds, Sam... you're pregnant."

"_**What!**_"

"I don't think you really need me to repeat it, but we do have to do several more test to make sure you and the baby are ok."

"But that was 7 weeks ago!" Sam protested.

"And you haven't had a period since?"

"No. I never do. I get one right before my next scheduled shot which is still a month away! I've been doing this for years, I'm like clockwork!"

"I'm sorry Sam, I ran it twice and then used a blood sample to check hormone levels myself."

Dr. Lam continued, "But it is imperative that we run more tests and do an ultrasound, you've been thru a lot in your life and a lot since you conceived. I'd like to get started now with an ultrasound first."

Sam couldn't speak, her mind reeled. She was _pregnant_! And who's was it, was it McKay's or Sheppard's? She had been with McKay first, but you never know. _'I think I'm going to be sick'_. With that she promptly threw up into a trash can.

Sam had called for Vala and told her that she had been right. There was no boasting, no wit, just sincerity. "I thought I recognized the symptoms. Are we sure this isn't another Ori attempt to get one of theirs over the invisible line in the sand they have drawn with the Ancients?"

"Well the Ori _are_ dead, except Adria and she's likely locked in a battle on some plane of existence or another with Morgan La Fey" "Let's just see how far along I am and we'll go form there."

The ultrasound probe was uncomfortable. There was a monitor pointed in her direction so she could see what was going on. Dr. Lam twisted the probe a little and a small blob graced the screen and it pulsed. A 'whoosh_, whoosh, whoosh_' sound came from the monitor.

"That's the heartbeat."

"So it really is a baby then." Sam said quietly.

"Yes, I'd say about 8 weeks."

"It could only have been 7 weeks ago yesterday since conception."

"Well dates go back to last menstrual cycle, plus it's a guesstimate, nothing is 100% accurate, they all grow at different rates, even in utero." "I need to take measurements of a few things."

She twisted the probe the other way and the blob re-appeared with the same 'whoosh_, whoosh_' sound only a little faster than last time Sam thought.

"Oh my God."

"What?" Sam and Vala said in panicked unison.

"It's another embryo."

"What!" They again said together.

"Your having twins Sam. I cannot tell if they are identical. It's still really early. We'll see in a few more weeks for sure."

Sam felt weak, like she was going to pass out, and again wanted to puke.

XXXX

Telling people was harder than she had ever imagined. Maybe it was because it on the rare occasion she envisioned having a child, she had been married and nature had just been taking it inevitable course and it was a joyous time. Getting knocked up unintentionally, in a another _galaxy_ was not exactly the way she wanted to do this.

She probably should have chosen a better time to tell her team, like _after_ they were done eating. Cam had soda coming out of his nose and Vala had to perform the Heimlich on Daniel.

Teal'c beamed, "You will make a wonderful mother Colonel Carter! Congratulations."

"Thanks Teal'c."

Cam was stunned. "So who's ass do I have to kick?"

Sam sighed and smiled. "No one Cam, I'm not even going to tell him. It was a random thing, the night before I left." "He doesn't need to be burdened with this."

"While I respect your decision to keep things to yourself, if you won't tell us, you really should tell him. He has the right to know he has a child on the way."

"Children," Vala interrupted.

"What!" Daniel managed to croak out after his brush with asphyxiation.

"Twins," said Carter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry about that I mistakenly uploaded Chapters 6 and 7 of Saving Grace here. Thanks to **CrystalKenobi **for the heads up!**

Chapter 6.

The months passed slowly for Sam. She was not allowed off-world or to work on anything potentially hazardous, which took away pretty much everything she had to do.

She had a month left. One month until she was free, her body was free of the burden. She loved the babies, she really did. But she was growing impatient. Her body was strained, she could barley move, constantly had to pee. The cravings, the strange dreams and the stares. She was stared at constantly. Strangers always wanted to touch her belly. People treated her like a delicate flower which only served to spark her ire. And with the hormones on top of it, it really took a lot of effort to put on a nice smile instead of tearing heads off with her bare hands.

Sam did love watching her stomach contort with their movements. Really, it should freak her out as it looked like an alien entity trying to claw it's way free, but that was a gift of carrying a child. Disturbing things became endearing, even enjoyable.

Ultrasound had confirmed that they were not identical, having each their own amniotic sac and 'life support systems' as she like to think of it. She wouldn't let Dr. Lam tell her or anyone else the gender. She could be having girls, boys or one of each, she did not know. She'd find out soon though. From everything she had heard about twins, they rarely make it to the due date or beyond and she was ready to meet them.

She was in the control room when Atlantis dialed in on a scheduled check in. She avoided being in there during these times, but she wanted to feel some sort of connection with Atlantis, she missed it, she seemed to miss the city herself more than anything.

She left and stood just outside the entrance, eves dropping as usual. The babies were very active as they usually were when the gate was active and she was near by. They surmised it was because of the naquadah in her blood and the babies were sensing the gate like she could.

"Dr Weir. How is everything today."

"Not so good General. We are having a problem with a couple of systems here and also on the Daedalus. We cannot figure out what is wrong or how to fix them. We really could use Colonel Carter's help as she helped design the specific systems effected."

Sam's heart raced at the thought of going back, but felt crushed at the same time knowing she would not be allowed back.

"I'm Sorry Dr., Colonel Carter is unavailable. But, I can send anyone else who helped on those systems along if you'd like."

Sam heard Rodney's voice cut in. "If she's off world recall her, we really need her here. And I'm sorry but no one else is going to be able to figure this out, especially not any of the other idiots wandering around the SGC. There's no way I shouldn't have been able to fix them, but with Carter's help we might be able to come up with a solution together. She _does_ have a penchant for crazy but brilliant ideas, just don't tell her I said that."

"I'm sorry Dr. McKay but Colonel Carter is not going to Atlantis, that is non-negotiable."

"Is she alright?" Sheppard piped in.

Landry sighed. "She has been removed from active duty for a medical reason I cannot discuss."

"Well it's been an awfully long time then, because I have not seen any mission reports with her in them in months, not even a mention in day to day experiments at the SGC, is she ok?"

"Colonel Carter's condition is frankly none of your business Colonel."

"Like hell it isn't, Sam is my friend and I want to know if she's alright."

"That makes two of us!" added McKay.

Sam sat outside the control room with tears streaming down her face. Their concern was touching and tormenting at the same time. They were eventually going to find out, but she stayed hidden anyway.

"End of discussion!" bellowed Landry. "Now, Elizabeth, is there anything or anyone else I can send your way?"

"Not at this time General. We'll be in touch."

The link shut off and the gate promptly shut down.

Mitchell was standing next to Landry the whole time silently. He knew Sam was just outside so he said under his breath, almost to himself, "Well I have a better idea of who's ass I'm going to kick the next time I'm on Atlantis."

Landry silently scoffed with a a slight movement of his head. "With any luck they'll be here on leave before you're needed there. Besides which one were you inferring to?"

Cam looked over his shoulder to see Sam's head disappearing slowly down the stairs.

"McKay's always had a thing for her so his reaction wasn't unexpected. It was Sheppard's persistence that makes me think his concern is more than that for a friend."

"Would you have acted differently?" Landry asked with a sideways glance at Mitchell.

Cam sighed, bowed his head and shook it before bringing it back up and replaying, "No, in fact I probably would have been even more aggressive about it sir. And Sam was a big part of Atlantis for a year and spent a few months on his team, so I guess no, it's not unexpected. I just keep trying to figure it out is all. I respect Sam's decision to keep it to herself, but it still nags at the back of my brain."

"I know what you mean."

xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later and Atlantis made an unscheduled dial in.

"Dr. Weir, what is it?" Landry asked.

"Were having some major problems around here General. They city has gone haywire, non-essential systems have shut down. Communications are spotty and the city has submerged itself. Luckily the shield and life support systems do not seem to have been effected. We cannot dial out anywhere except to Earth. Rodney has been working for days straight. I just ordered him to bed and had him forcibly taken there by armed Marines."

"How can we help?"

"I'm not sure you can. No one here can figure out what is wrong. We have found no evidence of a virus or anything else. I'm sending you everything Rodney had been working on as well as the other scientists. If you could have your personnel look it over you may be able to find something we missed. Until then, we'll just pray nothing else goes wrong."

"Good luck! Landry out"

xxxxxxx

SG1 sat in the briefing room with General Landry.

"Have you had a chance to go over the data sent."

"Yes sir." Carter replied. "But I cannot find any rhyme or reason for what is happening on Atlantis. It would help if I could look at the systems I suppose, but I trust Rodney's abilities and I can't find any holes in his findings, or lack there of."

"So the city is just freaking out on it's own, throwing a tantrum like a toddler?" Cam offered.

"Seems to be that way, and I'm not sure how to fix it. I think you should recall all non-essential personnel just in case things get worse General."

"Agreed."

At that moment there was shimmer in the room and a beautiful woman appeared.

"uh... hello?" Daniel said with head cocked and eyebrows raised.

"Dr. Jackson." the woman acknowledged. "I am Chya, and I know what is wrong with Atlantis."

"Chya, the ascended being that protects a planet in the Pegasus galaxy right?"

"Yes."

"And what is it you know about Atlantis?" Landry asked.

"Alot, there is much to explain."

"Please, have a seat."

Chya sat, folded her hands on the table before her and began. "You have been on Atlantis for 4 years now, but there is still much about the city you still do not know. We have been content to let you discover things yourselves as you can. But there are some things you need to know. _Other's_ don't' think I should be here talking to you, but not enough to be of much consequence."

"What is it we should know?" Asked Landry.

Chya took a deep breath and continued. "First I must tell you a little bit about Alterran history. I walk a fine line in what I tell you, as it is a closely guarded secret." "Even though Alterrans brought the seeds of civilization to many planets in many galaxies, we are not the ones who started life or the human race. We _are_ the first generation of humans, but neither our creation or yours was any sort of cosmic mistake that just happened to spawn life."

"Your planet has many religions does it not?"

"Yes" replied Daniel. "Many of those of old we have directly linked to the Gould, a parasite of an advanced species in our galaxy that like to take the form of Gods and Goddesses. There are others that have endured the ages that we cannot link to much yet, such as Judaism, Christianity, Islam, and Buddhism among a few others.

"Yes, well in all reality all of them lead to the same path despite what each thinks." "We are not the most powerful beings in the Universe. Everything was created by a higher power. From time to time this being sends messengers to a culture to preach peace and understanding. A life spent in pursuit of a higher purpose, helping fellow man leads one to enlightenment and a path to the creator."

"You are talking of ascension." supplied Daniel.

"In a manner of speaking." "While anyone advanced enough can meditate and divine the knowledge necessary to ascend, those who are not as advanced are still capable of earning the honor with a life spent in service and devotion to the creator and all his creations. It's rare that it happens and these individuals are usually heralded as a prophet of sorts by the peoples they lead." "Each religion has it's own set of stories and examples that _does_ have some truth to it."

"At any rate, The creator can only create life, not take it away or interfere, why, don't' ask, even I do not know. The creator is a being on a level even I cannot understand." "As I said, there are examples of 'special' people born for a special purpose in an effort to better human life. There are also others that do the Creator's bidding, in many religions they are refereed to as Angels. In reality they are Ascended beings that have earned favor in the eyes of the Creator."

"One such being went by the name of Atlantis. She is the one who originally created the nanite technology. She lived before the war with the Wraith. She and the others of her generation built the city." "While we were at war, she watched over us, watched over her beloved city. When things started going bad, long before we ever submerged, she sacrificed her being, her 'soul' you would say to the city. Her essence became part of the nanite technology and integrated herself into Atlantis itself. This is the reason the city is called _Atlantis_. _She_ **is** the city."

"So your saying the city is sentient?" Asked Landry.

"In a way. It was more pronounced many thousands of years ago. At the time of her assimilation with the city, nanite protocol only allowed one to be regenerated for every two lost, so it was a slow death, but a death none the less. Every time she repaired a system, fixed a breach or saved a life, more and more of her was lost so that now only remnants remain."

"It is rare for her actively take part in anything now."

"So why is she freaking out all of a sudden?" Vala countered.

Chya smiled at Carter who looked at her quizzically.

"Atlantis has taken a liking to your expedition and your kind. You have put your lives on the line multiple times to preserve her, never even knowing she was sentient. Which, is something the Alterrans never did, even knowing she was sentient. They viewed her as expendable because she had made a decision to protect them and they used her as such until she had little more to give. When she stopped helping, they gave up and submerged the city and abandoned Pegasus."

"That still does not explain the current situation." Teal'c said.

"I'm getting there." "Like I said, Atlantis has taken a liking to your kind. There are those she favors above others. When it was apparent that Weir would not return to her post with the nanites still in her, Atlantis sacrificed some of her own to re-write he existing nanties to rebuild and repair individual cells and to evacuate her system once the repairs were complete." "It took a lot of her to do this, and after keeping Atlantis from complete ruin for over 10,000 years there is not much more time for her. Of course all time is relative and to her very little time is decades. But it is enough to make her panic. Some think she is working on behalf of the Creator, others think it's just her way to ensure there is someone left to continue her legacy."

"She has helped create children of unique bloodlines that will grow to protect her and ensure the cities survival."

They all looked to Carter. And then back to Chya.

"Torrin was the first. Born of two with the 'gift' he will grow to aid in ending the Wraith as we know them."

"The next are the two which Colonel Carter now carries."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Atlantis cannot force anyone to do anything, she can however make 'suggestions' and she can sacrifice nanites to ensure conception despite the methods you use to prevent it. Teyla was also not expecting to be with child."

"But why me? What is it that's special about me that will ensure Atlantis's survival?"

"For one, you are one of her favorites. She has a handful she protects jealously. You, Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka, Dr. Beckett, Major Lorne and Lieutenant Cadman." "She's also very fond of Dr. Jackson and continues to look for ways to get him there permanently."

"awwwww Daniel, you have an admirer!" Vala teased.

Chya smiled then continued. "She's had a hand in saving many of you that you didn't even know about. When Dr. Keller suddenly knew the solution to saving Dr. Beckett's clone, or restarting Colonel Sheppard's heart after it stopped to remove the Iratus bug for example."

"You Colonel, also have the most brilliant mind that she has seen in your species. She feels you have an intuition and wisdom that even Dr. McKay does not possess. You also have a unique physiology from your blending with the Tok'ra and a strength and personality she adores."

"I'm flattered," Carter said flatly not knowing whether or not she really was or should be. At her irritation the babies kicked furiously and she was forced to take a deep breath and hold it for a moment.

Chya laughed, it was musical.

"Colonel Carter, your children are tied to Atlantis. There are nanties confined to your womb protecting them and making sure they are developing properly. They will die once the children are born."

All of this was very disturbing to everyone in the room.

"This explains a lot, but what does this have to do with her current tantrum?" Asked Landry, he was getting tired of the history lesson and eager for a solution.

"She cannot connect with the nanites once they have left the city, she hasn't been that powerful in a few thousand years." "Up until now she has relied on our word that Colonel Carter and the babies are doing fine. "I and other ascended check up on her regularly and report to Atlantis that all is well and she is happy." "She knows the babies will be born anytime now and wished to see for herself that they are fine." "She devised a way to get Colonel Carter to Atlantis by tampering with systems that Colonel Carter had designed."

"When you refused to send her or even disclose her condition she became worried and agitated. She fears something has happened to them and will no longer take our word that they are well and safe." "She is trying to force you to send Colonel Carter to Atlantis so she may connect with the nanties and see for herself that they are alright."

"I don't like this at all!" Cam said irritably.

"Neither do I, but it seems we have no choice. Colonel Carter. I will not order you to go to Atlantis against your will. After all these _are_ your children at stake here. But if you are willing I will arrange for you and SG1 to travel to Atlantis and hopefully figure a solution to all this nonsense."

Sam took a deep breath and considered it. She wanted more than anything to return to Atlantis, she missed the comfort of the city, the sound of the ocean, the hum of the city herself. She now realized that it was probably _Atlantis_ the 'sentient' being that she missed. Somehow she had befriended the city itself and not even realized it!

But, she was worried about the babies. The fact that there were nanites in her womb more than disturbed her.

But none the less. There were people she cared about on Atlantis and they needed her help. She'd have to face John and Rodney at some point in time and confess she didn't know which one of them was going to be called 'Daddy' in the near future.

"I'll go sir."

"Fine, but I'm sending the rest of SG1 with you and for good measure SG3 as well." said Landry.

"Isn't that the team Lt. Cadman rejoined after her tour of Atlantis?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes it is. If _Atlantis_ likes her, then having her go along too couldn't hurt to sooth the cities nerves." "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be referring to a city as if it were a person." "Then again, I've seen many other things that should be impossible in my years here at the SGC." "Carter as soon as you are ready you may leave. Take whatever time you need to prepare. I will have to forward your medical record along to either Keller or Carson, it's your choice, though I know they both would be discrete about it, at least until your arrival, then I don't think it's possible to hide, unless Chya here can do you a favor."

"I _could _alter how people perceive her for a while, but it's probably pointless."

"I agree. I knew it wouldn't' stay secret forever."

"Ok then. Dismissed."

xxxxxx

In the gate room:

"Sam, are you sure you don't want us to go first, like by an hour or two, so I can kick some ass before you show up in your condition and get the brilliant idea you are going to try yourself?" Cam asked.

"No, but you can all go ahead of me, we save the shock of my condition until we've all arrived."

"Is Chya coming? Daniel asked.

A shimmer appeared next to him. "I am right here Dr. Jackson. I will be watching, but unless it's needed you will not see me."

"Oh. Right. You guys love to be a fly on the wall, I forgot." Snarked Vala.

"Vala!" Daniel was always trying to 'parent' her. Maybe having two little ones to babysit will change that and he'd have better use for his scolding abilities once the babies were here and toddling around. But they wouldn't grow as fast as Adria, or at least she hoped not.

They stepped thru the gate.

"Sg1, and SG3, nice of you to join us!" Elizabeth said cheerfully. "Though I really don't think a full on military contingent was warranted, it's more of a scientific problem."

"Unless you need something blown up, then I'm your girl!" Cadman said stepping forward.

"Laura! Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too."

Just then the alarms that had plagued the city for days subsided, system functions returned to normal and the city rumbled as she slowly started her ascent to the surface.

SG1 formed ranks around Carter and she held onto Teal'c to steady herself as the city rose.

"McKay!" Elizabeth yelled.

"I'm on it!" came his voice from the command station.

Once the city was resting on the surface, he and Sheppard headed down the stairs toward the gathered group. Dr. Keller entered from a side door into the gateroom.

"It looks like all systems have miraculously sorted themselves out, I have Zelenka running a diagnostic," he said loudly as he descended the stairs.

"So why are you all here?" Sheppard asked trying to look through the throng to catch a glimpse of Carter. His heart had been racing since they received word that SG1 was coming thru. He had hoped she was with them. He wasn't sure she would be from their conversation with the General and his refusal to comment on her condition.

He saw caught a small peak before the crowd around her blocked his view again. She was beautiful! She had cut her hair again and her skin looked soft and she glowed. He wondered just what had happened to take her off of active status, because in that brief glimpse he only saw perfection.

Cadman responded, "Well it's a loooooong story. But in a nutshell _Atlantis_ is sentient, she is the consciousness of an ancient that sacrificed herself to become part of the city in order to protect it. Over the thousands of years of her existence she has become a fragment of what she was. She's decided that she likes us and even has her favorites. I guess Colonel Carter and I are on her 'favorites' list and she wanted us back, or at least Carter, I'm not so sure she wanted me." At that the lights flickered and Cadman smiled. "maybe she does."

"Yeah like I believe that!" McKay exclaimed sarcastically.

At that alarms sounded, doors shut and the lights flickered.

Rodney glared at Zelenka who just stood and shrugged his shoulders muttering something in Czech.

"Okaaayyy. Maybe I do." He said looking up and around in wonder.

The doors opened the alarms stopped and the lights stabilized with the admission of possible belief.

"OK that was just freaky" he said in hushed tones.

"Ok, well we will discuss this further once you are all settled in since the crisis seems to be over." "But first, Why the armada? Why is SG1 surrounded Colonel Carter like they're expecting an ambush?" asked Elizabeth.

When her team didn't move or say a word she put her hand on Teal'c arm and said, "It's ok guys" and moved past them.

Everyone did their double takes like Sam had expected.

"You're..." John began.

"Pregnant." Sam finished for him.

"Well you look great." He said with a slight wince. His heart had sunk at the sight of her. She obviously had gone home and resumed her life there. General O'Neill had retired a month before she left Atlantis. He assumed it was his child she was carrying.

"Uhhh. Well..." Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what to say. "That explains your removal from active duty." She smiled genuinely. "When are you due?"

"Technically in two weeks, but anytime now."

"Are you kidding, you look like you were due a month or two ago!" Rodney said in complete McKay fashion.

"Thanks a lot McKay!" She snapped back glaring at him.

"Sorry, I'm just uhhh... shocked. So.. anyway... ummm... congratulations?"

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"Alright, now everyone knows, lets let the lady have some rest shall we?" Cam had been getting agitated. He knew who the father was now. While he could excuse Sheppard's curiosity about her condition as concern for a friend before, the way he had anxiously looked for her only to look crest fallen when he had seen her was enough to confirm his suspicions.

Keller stepped forward. "Colonel Carter, I received a transmission from Stargate command. Would you come see me as soon as you are feeling up to it."

"Sure thing, but please, would you all _stop_ treating me like a flower. I'm not delicate, or an invalid, I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry, Teyla was always on us for that too." Keller apologized.

"It's ok, and I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired, I wasn't looking forward to the revelation of my ginormous midsection and these two will not stop kicking. I'm sooo ready for them to be born!"

"They? Twins?"

Sam nodded at Elizabeth who beamed. "Oh Sam, that's great!" "You must be so happy!"

Sam laughed. "Well wait until you hear the story surrounding their conception."

Rodney grimaced. He could really didn't want to hear of her and the good General getting it on in his office or somewhere in the Pentagon. "Oh, that is something I _don't_ need to know!"

Sam glared at him again and repressed the urge to yell at him that he had a 50/50 chance of being the father, but Cam stepped up to him and pulled out a lemon. "McKay, I brought you a little present." McKay looked terrified. "So leave the lady alone and no one will get hurt, ok?"

"Fine." He said in a nervous huff and stalked off to the command station to supervise the system diagnostic.

"Well, if the ladies will come with me..." Elizabeth gestured with her hand in a 'ladies first' fashion and lead them down the hall.

Sam waddled along after, furious she could not keep the smooth pace she once had.

After the girls left, Cam pulled John off to the side. "Can I have a word with you?"

"yeah sure" he replied sounding depressed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam, Elizabeth, Cadman, Teyla, Vala and Keller sat in Sam's anteroom drinking Athosian tea.

"When we're done here I'd really like to get you in for an ultrasound. I know you've had a few but I'd love to get a look for myself so I know what I'm dealing with."

Sam just smiled at her while Elizabeth said, "You just want to get a peak at the little ones, not really for any medical reasons."

"No, no... I Do need to make sure everything is as it should be. She should have had them by now, twins usually don't stay this long so I need to make sure everything is the way it should be since she could go into labor any minute."

"Sam so you mind talking a little about this here?"

"Not at all. It's fine as long as you don't ask about paternity, I haven't told anyone yet."

"No one?" Teyla asked with surprise in her voice. "not even the father?"

"No." Sam looked down almost ashamed. "I'll give you the full story later at the briefing, but they were _not_ planned, not even close to it. As you know Jennifer, from my records, I was on the depo shot and had been for years even though I hadn't really had much luck in the relationship department." "We found out about _Atlantis_ being sentient from Chya who has been occasionally keeping tabs on her, the expedition and giving her updates on my condition." "Turns out, my conception was a direct result of tampering by _Atlantis_."

The lights hadn't been on in the room as there was plenty of sunlight streaming in through the windows and doors around. The lights began a soft glow as if _Atlantis_ was showing her pride. A happy content feeling passed through them.

The girls all giggled a little. "It seems as though she is pleased with her handy work" commented Vala and the lights glowed brighter.

Sam shook her head smiling. "It actually wasn't the first time she has done this." "Teyla, were you using any preventative measures when you conceived Torrin?"

"Yes, actually. We made a certain tea, it's bitter and tastes bad, but it prevents conception and disease."

"Ever wondered how it failed?" Sam shot Teyla a knowing look.

"Really?" Teyla said coking her head to the side and sitting a little straighter in surprise.

"She can't really make people get together that don't want to, but I guess she can subtly enhance feelings, or help rid someone of the inhibitions holding them back. I guess in my case I was exceptionally stubborn and she had to sacrifice some of herself to give us a little extra push." "We'll get to the rest of it later. Right now I'm going to let Jennifer do the ultrasound."

Cadman immediately perked up. "Sam, if you don't mind, could I see? I don't know why, I've never been interested in any of this stuff _ever_, but I feel like I _need_ to be there.

Sam chuckled and said, "Alright _Atlantis_ she can come, the others too if you wish."

The light again glowed.

They all laughed, then put down their tea and headed towards the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile:

"Alright Sheppard, you look like someone just told you your dog died."

"It's nothing, really. Why did you want to talk?" He asked Cam.

"Because, while I respect Sam's decision not to tell anyone who the father is, it's been bugging the crap out me since she first told us she was pregnant."

"Really? Well, I'm not really one to gossip or spread rumors, but there had long been talk of her and O'Neill having a secret thing, and now that he's retired..." He left the rest unsaid.

"No, they are not O'Neill's. According to all we know, she could have only conceived them here on Atlantis. Vala let it slip that the only time Sam had been with _anyone_ in years was the night before she left Atlantis, and I'm pretty sure I've figured out who."

John was stunned. The realization that either he or Rodney were about to become a father, to _twins_ no less!, hit him like a shock wave.

"Sheppard! Sheppard!" He turned toward Mitchell who was calling his name but didn't' seem to really hear him. "yellooo?" Cam said waving a hand in front of his face. He finally resorted to placing a hand on one side of his face and lightly slapping the other with his free hand.

John snapped out of it and took a half step back in panic.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living." "I knew I was right to suspect you." John just looked at him, still pretty dazed. "Now, I'm trying to decide if I should congratulate you or beat you senseless."

"Well hold off on both for the time being... I'll catch up with you later."

With that he turned and ran to the command center and grabbed Rodney by the collar of the jacket and dragged him into Elizabeth's office.

Xxxxxx

"What the hell is this all about?"

"It's Sam"

"Is she hurt? Is she in labor?"

"No, no." he shook his head and pinched his nose. "She's nearly 9 months pregnant Rodney."

"Yeah I could tell, and with twins. I'm sure General O'Neill is very happy to have strapping little soldiers with Carter's brilliant mind."

"Rodney, they're not his." McKay just stared at him in shock then smirked sarcastically, "I always knew she liked us better."

"That's just it" John tilted his head with a knowing look indicating he should have by now put 2 and 2 together and gotten a wildly complicated situation. "she conceived _here_ Rodney, the night before she left."

McKay looked panicked. He didn't know that Sam had gone to John's quarters. Neither of them had spoken about that night. But Rodney had walked around for weeks in a pleasant mood, whistling and humming to himself.

".God" He was starting to speak in raid 'McKay speak'. "they're mine, I'm going to be a father. I have no idea how to be a father."

"Rodney!"

Wait she's going to kill me. No Mitchell is going to kill me! That's why he threatened me with that lemon!"

"Rodney!"

"Oh God, he's going to spike my food and drink with citrus... I better get a refill on my epi pen from Jennifer... "If I die..."

John slapped him.

Xxxxxx

Cam was watching the altercation. Now he was trying to decide just who the father was, especially after that slap. Now, he thought, McKay's the father and John's jealous. What a a soap opera this was turning out to be!.

Cam shook his head and went to find someone to show him to his quarters. He needed to get his gear off and relax a bit, life was just too complicate at the moment.

Xxxxxxxx

"Owww!" "You didn't have to hit me that hard you know. I better not bruise, I don't want my kids to see me for the first time with a bruise on my face. God! Kids!" He plopped down in a chair with a thud.

"Rodney!" he said gruffly. "I could be the father just as well as you."

"Wait! But, you left. We spent another half hour together talking and cuddling. She then told me she was going to shower and that I should go to my quarters, that I shouldn't be seen leaving hers first thing in the morning." "I didn't think you two were together after that."

"Well we were. I've been dying to see her since then. She got under my skin... she... never mind, she probably did the same thing to you."

"No, I don't think so. I mean I've longed for her for a long time and it _was_ amazing and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. She was more than anything I had ever imagined. But, I didn't get all scatter brained like you did. I thought you just had a case of blue balls."

John sighed deeply. "We'd better go find her and talk to her. We need to know what she wants. There must be a reason she hadn't said anything to us. We'll need to know if she even wants us involved at all, no matter who the father is."

"To be truthful I'm both terrified and thrilled at the idea. I mean can you imagine with the genetic predisposition they would have with Sam and I as their parents? The galaxy's new super brains could be born." he was grinning form ear to ear, then looked and John and smirked sarcastically, "Or, a bunch of adrenaline seeking heathens that are too busy racing and shooting things up to put their Math genius to good use."

John smiled and shook his head. "Rodney, what are you going to do if they are just 'average' children?"

McKay's eyes got wide. "Never! Not Sam carter's kids!" "Oh My God, what if they're girls who look just like their mom, we'll be beating boys off left and right"

"Calm down, for now lets just go see her and see if she knows who the father is or if she's going to sic Teal'c on us, I mean Mitchell has already threatened to kick my ass."

"He threatened me with a lemon"

"I think that was for your attitude."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam lay on the table with her giant belly exposed.

"Before you start, I need to warn you that I do not want to know what they are."

"Well I'll try and stay away from important bits then, as this machine gives a very detailed view."

Keller passed the device over her stomach and the ladies crooned.

Sheppard and McKay happened to walk in at that time.

"Well, we were wondering where all the female personnel in Atlantis had disappeared, looks like we found them." John said nonchalantly hanging back in case they were not welcome to this apparent female gathering.

They looked up. Sam's heart raced and the babies heartbeats picked up in response. No one noticed but Keller who wondered whether the mysterious father had shown up or Sam had just been startled.

"Sorry John. We were invited to see the babies and couldn't pass it up. We just got started so we'll be a few minuets and then we can gather for the briefing and discuss everything." said Elizabeth.

"Well I can see what takes priority." McKay said beaming. The women glared at him except Sam who was having a hard time seeing anything past her stomach. "Hey, for once I'm not being sarcastic, I actually think it's touching." "May we join you?"

"Uhhh, that would be up to Sam." Keller eyed him suspiciously.

"It's fine, everyone will get to see them soon anyway, why not have a base wide preview."

They walked quickly over to stand behind the gaggle of women and watched the screen. Sheppard glanced down at Sam for a moment and saw her biting her bottom lip, eyes brimming. She looked like she was trying to keep her control, to not look in their direction. And while her head did not turn, her eyes kept darting to the side as if trying to steal a look without being obvious. He looked back to the screen and his breath caught.

There was a chubby face of a sleepy baby with it's eyes closed. All features were clear and the baby was adorable. The women crooned and chatted lightly of how adorable the baby was and how they couldn't wait for her to deliver and other such things women gush over that the 'joy' of motherhood brings.

The lights in the room brightened and pulsed softly. Obviously _Atlantis_ was 'gushing' as well.

Keller moved to the next baby, careful not to reveal any 'private parts'.

"What is she having? Rodney asked.

Vala spoke up, "Sam is a closet masochist and loves to torture us by not finding out or letting anyone else to know. I believe the only one who knows for sure is Dr. Lam and she won't crack either, trust me. I've been begging her for months. I even tried to steal the medical record once."

The ladies all giggled.

"I know too," Jennifer admitted. They looked dot her expectantly. "What? it's in her record. But I respect her decision and won't tell either." She looked pointedly at Vala and said, "So don't even try!"

After a few more minutes even the guys were misty eyed, though they would deny it.

Keller finished up and sent them all away so she could talk to Sam.

They discussed the fact that most women carrying twins have an elected c-section and she would gladly perform it for her at any time, but Sam wanted to have a normal birth and after all, they were both being cooperative and head down.

John and Rodney waited outside the infirmary and fell into step beside her when she came out.

"Can we talk to you?" John asked.

"Sure but it will have to be quick, we are supposed to be at a briefing right about.. now" she said looking at her watch.

They ducked into a nearby lab, assured no one was in there and closed the door.

"Do you want a seat?" Rodney asked sincerely.

Sam just glared at him.

"Right, I know. NOT a flower."

"Sam, we need to know, your about 9 months along, and you were here 9 months ago. Now I know it could have happened soon after you got back... but..." this was hard and John was having trouble finding the right words.

"You want to know if there's any chance of them being yours..."

"Yes."

"I really don't know, I won't know until they are born. The _only_ time in the past few years I had been with anyone was the night before I left, the night I spent with the both of you. They could be either of yours."

"And I'm sorry, I'm sorry that it happened, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

The lights dimmed and they all felt a rush of sadness that the fault was not theirs, as if _Atlantis_ was apologizing to them.

Sam laid her hand on a wall and talked to the city herself. "I wish you could talk to us, that you could tell us why."

"You really think Atlantis is sentient?"

"Yes McKay, I do. It's been proven to me a dozen times since I've been here, it was told to me by Chya, and I am carrying the proof within me."

"Wait, what? What did _Atlantis_ have to do with it?"

"I was on birth control for years, even without being in a relationship. Females take an extra risk when they go off world and I don't know any women on teams who are not taking it."

"_Atlantis_ cannot force anyone to do anything, but she can influence by breaking down one's inhibitions and letting the suppressed feeling through. She can also negate birth control and influence conception by infecting us with nanites."

"Nanites!" McKay said becoming wide eyed in panic.

"Yes, she was the creator of nanites in their pure form. She can only replace one for every two lost and her consciousness in contained within them, within the walls of Atlantis itself. In fact the city is named after her. The ancient that melded herself with the city in order to protect and preserve it was named _Atlantis_. You'll find out the rest at the briefing which we really should be getting to."

"Just for the record, I hope they're mine." Rodney smiled brilliantly and Sam couldn't help but try and suppress a grin. "I mean can you imagine their intelligence? But they better not be girls that look like you or I'm going to have to start hitting the gym and the range before they are teenagers. Maybe I can enlist Ronin to be their personal protector."

Sam Laughed.

"Lets go."

McKay was lost in thoughts as he exited the lab.

John gently grabbed Sam's arm and held her behind. He brought her close to him and tried to circle her waist with his arms but failed and settled for resting his hands on her hips.

"If it were up to me, he'd have to fight me for paternity. For now I'm just going to have to trust to fate that they are mine. And if one or more is a girl, I hope she looks just like her mama, she'll be beautiful." He ran fingers along her cheek and hooked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you going to kill me if I kiss you?" he asked softly with wanton, sad eyes.

She couldn't really speak. The damn hormones were making her choke up. She slightly shook her head no and he kissed her gently, but not because she was a flower. But because he wanted her to know he'd always be there for her, no matter what. He put a lot of meaning into that kiss. She felt how much he had missed her, how much he wanted her, and most of all how sincere he was about what he said regarding the babies' paternity.

Tears streamed down her face and he wiped them away. They heard footsteps approach and the moved away from each other.

"You two coming?" McKay asked.

"Yeah, you two go ahead, I'll be right there I just need a minute."

"You feeling ok? Not going into labor are you?"

"I'm fine Rodney, I just need a minute alone." He could hear the congestion in her voice and knew she was trying to to let them see she was crying.

"ok"

Once he and Sheppard were out in the hall. "  
>"If you upset her I'm going to kick your ass... or have Ronin do it!"<p>

"I didn't upset her Rodney. It's the hormones making her emotional and she doesn't want us to see it. She's afraid of looking weak. Pregnant women are like that."

"And you are suddenly and expert on pregnant women."

John stopped and spun Rodney to face him. His eyes were angry.

"Nancy and I had a baby on the way and she lost him, _we_ lost him. It was the start of our troubles, but yes I _**do**_ know what I'm talking about."

McKay paled and choked back his anger and replaced it with sympathy and concern.

"I'm sorry John, it's just been a weird day."

"I'll agree with you there buddy, I'll agree with you there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Warning: Description of child birth. The lower section that contains the childbirth scene is separated by the bold x's if you want to skip it.**

Sam was the last one to enter the briefing and she didn't look too well, but they all knew better than to ask if she was alright. If she wasn't she would let them know if she wanted to.

The meeting got underway and SG1 retold the tale they were told by Chya. When McKay still showed skepticism at the whole thing Chya appeared and gave him an ear full and reaffirmed what SG1 had told them.

For the time being they decided that there was really nothing they could do and they would just trust in _Atlantis_. The lights again glowed.

"_Atlantis_ is happy." Chya observed. "She really shouldn't' be showing herself like this, it weakens her." with that the lights dimmed low. Chya laughed. "It does old friend. And I agree with you that you have chosen your inhabitants well. But if you wish to continue your existence longer you need to go back to dormancy." "I know I know, it _is_ your choice." She sighed and dropped her head. In a sad voice she said, "After so long as your friend, I do not like the idea of loosing you. I wish there was another way."

"There maybe" supplied Rodney. All eyes looked to him. "What if we were to re-write her coding so that she could replicate her nanites for a specified time or to a certain number and then the programming would change so that she could replace one for one, that way she'd neither 'replicate' or die."

"I cannot give you that knowledge. And Atlantis says that while she chose the pairings and Sam's children may be able to figure out the answer to the problem when they're older, she did not alter their abilities or give them any knowledge. She just 'knows' that they'll be special." "She does not think that neither you nor Sam will figure it out and she doesn't expect to be around when they are of age to save her. She has no intentions of going back into hiding or becoming dormant. She wants to live the rest of her existence with, and protecting those she loves."

The lights again glowed brighter and pulsed softly.

The meeting concluded and people started to leave and Chya disappeared. Sam sat a minute longer and she really did not look good. Sweat was starting to bead up on her forehead.

Daniel cam over and kneeled next to her. "How long have you been in labor?"

She just looked at him with a pained yet questioning look.

"You should remember that I've delivered a few babies and studied under a midwife on Abydos."

She just nodded and her face contorted. He looked at his watched and timed how long it lasted. When it was over she took a deep breath and said. "It started while I was on my way here."

"So about 3 hours then?"

She could only nod.

"They are close aren't they?"

Again, a nod.

"We better get you to the infirmary."

She shook her head emphatically no.

"Sam"

After another deep breath. "Once everyone is gone. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

People were lingering, chatting. He decided to take matter in his own hands, she'd forgive him later.

"Teal'c!"

"Yes Daniel Jackson, do you require assistance?"

"Yeah, Sam's in labor and refuses to move. I need you to carry her to the infirmary."

"Daniel!" She managed now that all eyes were on her. She wanted to kill him but she was hit with another contraction this one very strong and was barely able to stifle her cry.

The mother's in the room, Teyla and Vala, looked at her with a knowing look. None envied her that pain, but they also know how empowering it was to experience it and survive it. The fact she was having twins had to cause more pain than with one.

"Forget it!" she panted.

"Samantha" it was the first time Teal'c had used only her first name and it got her attention.

"Just call for a transport, my water just broke." He face was beet red, she was openly sweating and the contractions were coming faster and harder.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Warning: description of childbirth follows...**

John and Rodney arrived at the entrance to the infirmary. The women were inside offering support in anyway they could, the men were outside pacing nervously. Carson leaned on a wall off to one side a bit dejected that he wasn't invited to help with the delivery. He watched the crowd of men and inwardly smiled. They all looked like a bunch of expectant father's. Even Ronin paced. The only one that was still was Teal'c who sat cross legged in Kel'No'ream.

Keller asked if Carson could join them, she wanted to be able to hand the first child off to a capable doctor and Sam nodded her agreement.

Teyla came out and all the men turned to her expectantly and she smiled. "She is fine. Sam is handling labor bravely. Carson, Jennifer would like you there to take the first child born. She says she is getting close, she is at 8-9 centimeters."

"Of course Love!" The words barely got out of his mouth before he rushed by her.

Teyla smiled at them all again and turned to go back in.

Sam cried out and John and Rodney rushed past her and broke into the curtained off area.

"John! Rodney! I thought we made it clear that Sam just wanted the women here!" Elizabeth scolded.

Sam glared at them.

"Sorry, we just _had _ to come in, seriously it was against our will." Rodney claimed and none believed him. The _Atlantis made me do it_ line wasn't going to work.

Chya appeared. "I offered before to take the pain when the time came and you declined. I figured I'd offer again." Sam just shook her head no.

"Very well. But there is something I do for every couple having a child on my planet."

Sam was sitting hunched on the edge of the bed leaning onto Cadman with her arms around her neck. Cadman was the only one she didn't feel like she would snap in half. She knew the other women were good for it, but they had always seemed delicate in her embrace when they'd hug.

Chya grabbed Rodney's hand and the women smiled, and so did he. John looked crushed. This was confirmation that they were McKay's.

"What are you doing?" McKay asked.

Chya said nothing and put her other hand on Sam's shoulder. She used her will and transferred the sensations Sam was experiencing to Rodney.

"Oh my God, Owww. That hurts!" he cried. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"She's not even having a contraction McKay!" said Keller pointing to the monitor that displayed her contraction pattern and the heart beats of each baby.

"I don't care it hurts."

The color came back to Sam's cheeks as it drained from McKay's. He doubled over, screamed and fainted. The women couldn't help but giggle as an orderly scooped him up and took him to a nearby bed.

Chya had already grabbed John's hand and he was doubled over and beet red before the girls noticed him. He was determined not to cry out.

Sam turned her head on Cadman's shoulder to watch him as he crumpled to his knees. Finally he gave in and cried out.

Chya released him.

"I believe every man should know what a woman goes through to bring his child into the world."

"So who is it? John or McKay?"

They all looked at her dumfounded. Since she still had a moment of clarity she looked at the group and said, "I had a night of fun with each of them the night before I left. I _never_ do anything remotely like that, I don't know what got into me. I can only guess that _Atlantis_ wanted to resolve the tension between Rodney and I, _and_ knew that I would also be interested in John."

Chya smiled and said, "I'm returning the pain to you now, you should prepare." 

Sam nodded and placed her forehead back onto Cadman's shoulders and held her tightly. She let out a deep guttural 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" as the pain gripped her. Her entire stomach squeezed and burned powerfully.

John had picked himself up off of the floor and was returning to color. He watched her in fascination at how well she handled the pain. It was worse than any beating or torture he had endured so far, yet here she was, suffering thru it stoically and controlled.

He knew Teyla had endured the same and most likely Vala as well.

Keller placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to leave, I have to check her and I'm sure she's about ready to push."

When he didn't move she gave him a little shove. "Please John, she didn't' want any men here, she wanted to draw her strength from the women she loves. They are essentially taking the place of her mother and other female relatives that would have been present had she a normal life. At least wait over in the area I've set up as a nursery with Carson."

He nodded and joined Carson.

"Won't be long now," Carson said in his Scottish accent. "You can tell ya know, with the way their cries change."

He heard her "ahhhh strengthen and heighten in ferocity. The end of it became more like a scream and he heard Keller say, "Push, just bear down and curl into it, that's good."

Another... Cadman, was counting off for her.

Sam curled into the push. Cadman held one leg for her and Vala the other. Elizabeth and Teyla were behind her helping her curl into each push and speaking encouragement in soft, soothing tones.

After a handful of contractions Sam pushed hard and cried out as she felt like she was being ripped in half, like a Thanksgiving turkey being pulled apart by the leg/hip joints and everything burned.

The baby's head was out and she collapsed back into Elizabeth and Teyla for a moment before building up the strength to push again.

Next came the shoulders and the rest quickly followed.

Sam collapsed full out into Elizabeth and Teyla, panting to catch her breath. Her hair was plastered to her head and she was drenched in sweat. They were _all_ crying.

"What is it?" She manged to say between gulps of air.

"It's a boy!"

Tears flowed freely down Sam's cheeks.

xxxxx

Behind the curtained off area on the far side of the room:

John whispered, "It's a boy." and was then quickly spun by Carson who pulled him into a bear hug.

"Whoa there Doc."

"I'm sorry. But the birth of a babe... it just does something to me. I hate that I'm missin' it."

xxxxxx

Keller cut the cord and handed Sam her son. She was still having contractions but she didn't notice them, intent as she was at looking into the face of her son who sported whips or dark hair and cried loudly in that wavering cry only a newborn can make.

"Hey, hey little guy." "Shhhssshhh, it's ok, Mama's here." She bounced him gently.

The majority of the assembled group had their hands clasped and drawn up to their lips as a tear or two escaped down their cheeks.

Sam arched her back, while forcefully sucking air in between clenched teeth and groaned.

"Ok, sorry to break this up Sam, but it looks like baby number two is about to make its entrance."

She took the baby and quickly made her way to the curtained off area where John and Carson waited.

"Is he alright?" John asked looking at the sleeping boy.

"He's perfectly fine." she handed the baby to Carson.

"Carson, would you clean him up, assess him and all the other routine stuff."

"Aye Love, it's m'pleasure!"

She was quickly back to Carter who was just starting another heavy contraction.

"Ok, you're back to ten again, push!"

It was a repeat of baby number one. The cord was cut and then was placed screaming into her mother's arms.

Sam's needs were taken care of while she held her daughter who had short, caramel colored tuffs of hair.

Keller took the baby girl to Carson for her assessment. As she handed her off she looked at John who held the boy proudly beaming. She really did hope they were his. He looked so proud standing there with one baby in his arms, cooing at the second who was being unwrapped by Carson.

She returned to Sam.

After Sam was all tended to, cleaned up and covered up Keller said, "John's still back there with the babies. Is it ok if he brings one of them out?"

"Yes, that's fine. I just didn't' want the guys here for the 'main event'. My mother told me of how she drew strength from the females of her family during Mark and I's births. Dad was on deployments during both of our births. I figured it would have bothered her but she said it was comforting and empowering to have the women there. And, that's what I wanted, and it couldn't have gone better. You all are wonderful friends. I'm very blessed to have you all in my life!"

"Awww, thanks Sam!" Vala said hugging her.

They all got a hug and Vala asked, "Can I bring your daughter out? I was never able to hold Adria. She was taken from me the moment she was born. The first time I saw her she was the equivalent of a 4 year old."

All their hearts broke just a little right then, especially Teyla and Sam who knew what she went thru carrying and giving birth to a child she would never get to know or enjoy.

"Of course Vala."

John came over with her son in his arms.

"Ya know, he's an awfully cute little guy!" He looked at her with pleading puppy dog eyes. "I hope he's mine. I hope _they_ are mine."

The remaining women looked around awkwardly then as one decided to go help Vala and Keller and give them some time alone.

Sam ran her hand along his harm and squeezed him lightly.

Chya appeared beside him.

"Ya know, you really shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Where have I hear _that_ before?" Sam teased.

He smiled at her.

"He is yours John, that is your son." Chya looked at him with warmth in her eyes. She liked John, and she knew _Atlantis_ could read him without having to 'share'. She was happy when she saw his eyes light up and tears come to his eyes.

"They're mine? He whispered.

"No, he is. But the girl is Dr. McKay's" I've been holding back telling you this Sam because of your apprehension about it. But you conceived twice that night. A daughter from Dr. McKay and a son by Colonel Sheppard. Atlantis couldn't figure out which she wanted you to pair with more for genetic reasons, so she decided that she would see if she could do both."

Sam looked at her wide eyed. "So your telling me that though they are twins, they are also only _half_ siblings?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a new one" Rodney said from behind them. He had finally recovered from his brush with the pain of labor.

"Rodney" Sam said with a smile.

"So am I correct in assuming that _both_ Sheppard and I are fathers?"

"It seems that way." John looked back at his son and bent his head down to kiss the baby's forehead tenderly. "I should probably give you to your Mama. Wouldn't want her kicking my ass for keeping you too long after all she just went thru to get you here."

Sam flashed him a brilliant smile. She seemd so alight, so alive. And how the hell she could be that way after 6 hours of torture was beyond him. _'Was she still in pain?'_ he wondered to himself.

"Chya, what the hell did you do to me anyway? And I hope John got to experience it too."

Chya smiled wickedly at them both. "I believe every man should have a taste of what a woman goes thru to bring a child into the world. On my planet the men are more apprehensive about the birth than women since they know that they too, will experience it, even if only for a moment."

"Yeah, but you boosted the pain level right?" 

"No, not at all. In fact I thought about reducing it for a moment since I feared you would not be able to handle it." McKay glared at her.

"Well she was right!" John quipped with a sarcastic smile.

"Right, and you took it stoically like a 'real' man correct?" 

He laughed. "Not hardly. I was on my knees trying like hell not to scream like a little girl. It felt like my guts were being torn out with a hot iron. I failed. I was on my knees trying to muffle my screams when Chya let go." He looked to Carter. "I don't know how you do it, how women do it. I know Teyla and Vala went through the same thing. Why wouldn't you let Chya take the pain or Keller put one of those drip things in your back."

"Because it wasn't necessary. Having the support I did..." She looked to the approaching women and smiled at them. "and being able to relax and move made it tolerable."

"Relax?" "Okey." "I'll be sure and let the kids know their mom is a crazy lady, now, which one is mine?"

The women looked at Carter with stunned expressions.

Sam held up her hands and said "Chya here says that I have twins with different father's."

"Yes, I have to go, but I'll be watching over you." "Dr. McKay, Vala is holding your child." And with that she was gone.

Vala stepped to McKay and held out the baby. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

"Oh, ummm... I'm not sure I should hold her, I mean, what if I break her or drop her or something... You know, I've never even held a baby before..."

"So this would be a good time to learn." John said taking the baby from Vala. "Here. The most important thing is to cradle the head. You don't want it flopping around or jerking back. The easiest way to do it is to cradle the neck in the crook of your arm like I'm doing."

"I'm going to hand her to you now so lift your arm up."

"I really don't.."  
>"McKay! Shut up and hold your daughter!"<p>

John carefully handed the baby off. "There. You see?"

"Actually, it's not so bad. I could get used to this." He looked down at her with such pride that it made their hearts melt. Even Cadman was taken by it.

The baby started crying. "Oh no! What did I do!" there was more than a little panic in his voice.

They all giggled.

"What, what are you all laughing at? It's not funny, there's something seriously wrong, she's really screaming!"

"There's nothing wrong Rodney," Teyla assured him. "She's just hungry."

"Oh."

"Sam, if it's ok, I'd like to take my son for a little walk and show him off to the anxious crowd of guys outside. Ummm.. I don't know how you intended to feed them, but I figured you might like a little privacy just the same."

McKay was gently bouncing and shushing his baby trying to calm her down, but she would have none of it.

Sam looked to an obviously distraught McKay with a smile. "I think your right John. McKay looks like he's going to have an aneurysm if I don't feed her, and I would like some privacy, at least until I get the hang of it."

Sheppard removed his son from her arms. "oh, uh... what were you going to name him?" You know, in case the guys ask."

"We'll discuss that later, you should have a say in it. Same goes for you McKay" She took her daughter from his arms. "Just like your daddy huh? Always grumpy when your hungry." She turned her warm smile from her baby to McKay as it grew devious.

"Oh, haha." "Let's go show off your son before _he_ starts getting hungry too."

xxxxxxx

They exited the infirmary to the assembled crowd that had grown since they had left.

They all stood and went over to Sheppard to peak at the baby.

"Boy?" Daniel asked noticing the blue blanket.

"Yes." John said proudly. "This is my son, who as of yet does not have a name."

"Well then Sheppard," Cam began. "I owe you an ass kicking, and congratulations."

"Oh, well don't waste _all_ your energy on me. McKay has a daughter."

"What?, how does that work?"

"It's a long story. I'll fill you in later. But for now I'll pass him around before he gets upset. Sam's feeding the other one and he's starting to get squirmy. I think he'll need lunch here soon too."

The baby was squirming and starting to make little grunting noises and sucking motions with his mouth."

"I think your right," Daniel observed.

Daniel held him first, the Mitchell, then Teal'c, Lorne, Ronin and then he was offered to Zelenka who took two giant steps backwards. "no thank you, I'll just look it him from here."

"What is it with you scientist?" John asked McKay who just shrugged his shoulders.

Cadman appeared behind them with McKay's daughter.

"Time to switch!" she said cheerfully.

She handed McKay his baby who took her awkwardly and reached out to Lorne to take the baby he had somehow managed to get from Ronin.

Lorne looked endearingly at the baby then handed him over. "That's one fine looking son you have there Colonel!"

"I happen to agree."

Laura winked at him with a smile as she took the bay from his arms.

They played musical baby with McKay's daughter like they had with Sheppard's son.

Carson had joined them and was the one currently in possession when Weir came out.

"Ok guys, anyone who wants to visit Sam may do so, but make it brief, she needs some rest."

The remaining members of SG1 barged through the doors.

"I'll stop by later, she has enough company to fend off for the moment." Lorne remarked. "Me too," agreed Zelenka and they left to tend to their duties.

"I should return her to her mother." Elizabeth said placing a hand on Carson's shoulder.

"Aye, they all need their rest." "She's precious isn't she? Makes me wish I had settled down with a nice lass." He glanced at Elizabeth lovingly but quickly broke the gaze and handed her the baby. "well, I'll be about my rounds then."

Elizabeth smiled at his retreating figure then nuzzled the baby quickly.

"Rodney, you mind if I take your daughter back in?"

He shook his head no.

"Sam says that you and John should come back in a couple hours to discuss names. She figures it'll take that long to get rid of her team. I bet Jennifer will kick them out shortly, but she should really get some rest, she's been through a lot."

"Sure thing boss." John said and turned to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey John!" Sam said smiling.

"First one here?"

"Yes, actually I'm glad because I'm not quite ready for the battle with Rodney over names and I don't want to choose the name of my son while angry over arguing over his sister's name."

"Can I sit?"

"Sure, but first, go fetch your son." she moved over in her bed so he could sit next to her.

John returned with their sleeping son and sat next to her on the bed.

"How _are_ you feeling Sam?"

"Surprisingly well. Not even tired. I've been assured that will come. Right now I'm running off of adrenalin I guess. It may last a few more minutes or a few more days. No one knows."

"Well, when you start to get tired you let me know and I'll take him off your hands, I'll take her too! Or, drag Rodney down here and give him a lesson in changing diapers."

"Y_ou_ know how to change a diaper?"

"Of course! Actually Nancy and I babysat for friends often. Especially after she found out she was pregnant. She wanted us to have practice before our son was born."

Sam was shocked! She felt her heart sink and rise to her throat all at the same time like it had morphed into two pieces that repelled each other like magnets. She visibly paled.

John had been busy cradling and looking at his son. He looked up to see her ashen face and he panicked.

"Sam! Are you alright!"

She was wold eyed. So many thoughts racing through her mind.

"Um... you have.. a.. son?" She stammered out.

Realization dawned on him. He was so caught up in the joy of being a father that he didn't think before he spoke.

"Oh Sam! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out like that. And no, I don't. He was born silently long before he was due"

He took a deep breath and tried to repel the tears forming. "A few years after Nancy and I were married life was good. We decided that it was time to start a family." "One day she made a nice dinner. When I came home, I got into comfortable clothes and came to dinner only to notice that there was an extra place-setting, only with a small plate, a sippy cup and a high chair." He smiled at the memory and seemed lost for a while. His expression was happy yet pained. "We went through the motions. Held a big party to announce the pregnancy. I held her hair while she was sick. I went to appointments even if it meant getting my ass reamed by my CO and EMI* for being late."

Finally she had an ultrasound. We found out it was a boy but underdeveloped for his age. We had another ultra sound a few weeks later to check his progress but there wasn't any change. A day later she started feeling unwell and spent a day in bed." His expression darkened and he became more pained. "I came home from work to find her passed out in the kitchen, curled into a little ball. Blood was everywhere."

"She was rushed to the hospital. They did another ultrasound and there was no heartbeat, our son had died."

"She ended up with a lot of scarring and would need surgery for her to conceive again. She was so devastated, we both were. That was the beginning of our troubles. She was so withdrawn and perhaps I was too. She was bitter and I decided... maybe a little time apart was for the best. So, I signed up for special forces. A move that cost me my marriage. I couldn't tell her what I was doing, where I was going, when I'd be back or if I was likely to come home in a body bag. Plus I wasn't there for _her, _at a time when she needed me most."

He looked at her and realized that tears were streaming down her face and she looked horrified!

"Shit, I'm sorry Sam! What am I thinking? Clearly I'm not. You didn't need that, after all you've be..."

She pulled him roughly to her and hugged him, bending her body away from their baby trapped between them.

"I'm sorry John, I never knew. I'm so sorry!" She was kicking her self for not telling him about her pregnancy as soon as she found out, for not having the amniocentesis to determine paternity, and most of all for not allowing him the chance to participate in her pregnancy the way he had in the other. She realized just how good of a father he was going to be as she started to sob into his shoulder.

Why? Why had she been so stubborn? Determined to do it all on her own. There were sooo many times she could have used a comfort like he had provided Nancy. Even if he _was_ a galaxy away, an e-mail, or video feed would have meant so much. '_I guess I just always thought it was my fault. That they should not have to be burdened with it. I never thought that either of them may actually __**want**__ to be a part of it_.' With that thought she cried harder.

He rubbed her back and let her let it out, to get whatever it was off her chest. Maybe it was hormones? Maybe it was more. Whatever it was he would be there for her. He was determined to make it up to her, for upsetting her and for not being there during her pregnancy. He vowed that as long as she'd let him, he'd be there to help raise their child, Rodney's too.

His shirt was soaked with her tears when she finally pulled back and angrily wiped away the ones still running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry John, I's so, so sorry!" She choked out.

"Whatever for? If you need to cry, cry. I'm here for you Sam!" He placed a hand on her cheek and cradled their baby in his other arm. He lifted her downcast head and looked into her eyes. The sorrow there broke his heart and he felt like and ass for having shared his story with her when she had just given birth. That was an admission meant for another time.

"It's not that. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't have the amnio to prove paternity. I'm sorry I did not involve you. And I'm so _very_ sorry you lost your son!" Hot tears resumed running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sam. None of that is your fault! I'm sure you were pretty distraught that you were pregnant, let alone not knowing exactly who the father was. I can't even begin to imagine all that was going through your mind. And I know that the hormones will seriously screw with all of it, and with _twins_ it had to be even worse." "You have nothing to apologize for!" "But, if you let me, I would like to be there for you from here on out. It's going to be a rough ride. Parenthood always is, let alone in a situation like this."

He ran his thumb over her cheek wiping away a tear. "You don't have to do this alone. It took two... ok, three to make these babies. And they will have many helping to raise them." "Besides, my son is right here, while I'll never forget or completely get over the heartache, I accepted the fact that Nancy and I and a family, just wasn't meant to be."

He kissed her softly and she melted into the kiss.

They parted and spent a few moments with foreheads and noses touching, letting tension and anxiety slip away.

The moment was broken when their son started to cry. They both stayed in that position with eyes closed a moment more, as smiles spread across their faces.

They opened their eyes and looked at each other, and they giggled softly, then broke apart.

"So it begins," said John. "Friends always said that their kids were always breaking up a 'moment'"

He lifted the baby close and kissed his face then handed Sam the baby.

"Should I leave?"

"No. It's ok. I got some pretty good pointers from Teyla, and I'm pretty sure I can do this discreetly. Besides, there's no part of me you haven't seen before." She smiled at him.

John concentrated on her face, her hair, and memorized everything he could about her. In the back of his mind he wondered if he would have felt this way if _Atlantis_ hadn't been a conscious being.

_Yes. _ The thought came to him like and echo in his mind. _ I cannot make people fall for each other. All I did was whisper in you ear as it were, encouraging you to act on what you already wanted. Same with Sam._

_'I can hear you?' he thought back._

"_Yes, it takes a lot of concentration almost too much, I cannot do this for long. I can only do it with you, and I will be able to with the babies when they are old enough to understand. I can communicate easily with the 'Ancients' but your kind is difficult except with a select few. It may be your natural gene that gives you the ability. I could, talk to Sam too, but it would too much of a sacrifice.' 'You and Sam have something special, even if you don't allow yourselves to think about it'_

_'I do, all the time I do.'_

_'What you fee for her wasn't me, you two created the chemistry all on your own and for that I'm am pleased! Now I must go, I won't invade your thoughts again unless you call for me, you'll have to verbally speak and I will hear you.'_

"_Atlantis?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Thank you. It might be a screwed up way to go about it, but I'm happy to be a father, especially with her as the mother.'_

_'You're welcome. Congratulations!'_

Sam had the baby latched and he could only see the back of the baby's head. Motherhood was coming naturally to her. She hummed softly and stroked the baby's soft hair on the back of his head as he greedily nursed.

John softly ran his hand over the baby's head and rested it on top of Sam's hand. She was amazed at how comfortable this was for him. He just found out in the last 24 hours that he was possibly going to be a father and then confirmation that he was, even the DNA tests had confirmed what Chya reported. He had taken the news as if he had been an expectant father the entire time. He seemed happy, content and was comfortable around her, even while breastfeeding, like they had been married for years. It rattled her, but in a good way!

"He really needs a name" John said quietly, still looking at his son lovingly. He looked up and his eyes met hers.

"Yes he does. I haven't really thought of any good boy names. I had girl names. I caught Dr. Lam one day trying to hide a pink baby blanket she had in preparation for the birth. She'll be mad she didn't get to deliver, but, I'm glad Jennifer got to do it."

"What about Jacob?"

"I like the idea of giving him part of my Dad's name, but what about your family?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine with not adding _any_ of them into his name."

"What about John then? We can add my dad's name in as a middle name."

"John Jacob? Then all the kids will call him jingle-hymer-schmidt."

She laughed. "Hadn't thought of that."

"Maybe something unrelated to family then."

"Oh, c'mon you should be good at this. How many Wraith have you named on the spot now?"

"That's the problem, I'm running out of names. And your brother's name is Mark tight? And my brother's David, dad was Patrick so those are out. There's Daniel and Cameron, but I don't know how you feel about choosing your teammates for names..."

"I'd rather not. Not that any of them don't deserve the honor, it's just that to honor them all like they deserve his name would be a mile long, or I'd have to have a dozen kids."

"Well, do we want Earth based or have you got any ideas from the cultures you've encountered?"

"I've come across some pretty unique and cool names in the last 11 or so years, but, I think I'll stick with Earth based."

"I'm cool with that." "So... what about Luke?"

"I like that, as long as the reference isn't from Starwars.?

"No. Actually while you were resting I was looking at a random baby name generator we had gotten before Torrin was born for names to suggest to Teyla. It came up with a bunch of weird random names, but Luke was one that stood out to me."

She looked at the baby who had recently unlatched himself and was contently sleeping. "Luke, she said testing the name on him. I _do_ like it."

"Ok, now a middle name. Ummm, actually before we go any further, his last name _is_ Carter right? I need to make sure it doesn't clash."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with a scowl. "Actually, once I found out you weren't going to go insane or become a 'runner' just to remove your self from this crazy situation, I decided that he should have his father's surname. It's only right."

His expression could only be described as shocked.

"I had given it a lot of thought over the last 8 months, and while I fantasized about you not being totally freaked out about this, I had realistically thought you would want nothing to do with me and the littles ones. And I wouldn't have blamed you! But, in the event that you would be ok enough for them to eventually know who their father was, if in fact it was you, then they would have your surname."

"You thought that I would deny them?"

"Most men would have run screaming or jumped off a balcony somewhere. Both you and Rodney have really surprised me. You most of all." He looked a little hurt at this. "Only because you not only have accepted you're a father to my child, but you've been so supportive and loving, and the way you look at him and the way you look at me, and your comfort level is just... just... breathtaking!"

He silenced her with a kiss. He tenderly took her bottom lip, then top, and met them both together with his. He pulled back just slightly and kissed her again.

"Aahhemmmm. Sorry to interrupt. But I need to examine the wee ones, and take Colonel Carter's vitals." Carson said looking sorry he had to interrupt. " Tried to give ya some time, but you didn't look like you were going to break this up anytime soon so I had to invade. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Carson, we were just trying to decide on a name." John said.

"Aye, it looked it too... I mean if you were trying to work on needing a few more baby names."

Sam smiled and laughed hanging her head momentarily in embarrassment while John glared at him.

"Lemme take the babe and I'll check her in a few moments, give her time for her heart rate to come back down. Don't want any alarming readings because Daddy couldn't' keep his hands off Mommy now would we?" Carson was really enjoying this a little too much. He loved large complicated families, and he could see that these two had a particular bond. He didn't expect to find Rodney in the same position as John.

"You're having way to much fun with this." John wasn't really upset with the Dr., far from it, but he _had_ to say something.

"What can I say. There's just something about the start of a family that does something to me. And may I say, you have a _beautiful_ start to your family."

"Now _that_ you may, because I completely agree!"

Carson picked up the baby and took him to another room.

"So, where were we, oh. Are you sure your ok with giving him my name?"

"Very sure. How about Luke Carter Sheppard. Then there will be a little of my Dad in there as well. He mostly went by 'General Carter' anyway."

"He kissed her again. Sounds perfect." "And as much as I hate to go, I need to let Rodney have his turn. I knew he wasn't going to be here actually. I threatened him with lemon powerbars for a month if he interrupted us."

Sam giggled. "It's alright. You have duties to attend to. Bring me dinner?"

"Only if you let me steal Luke when Carson is done with him so I can show him off. As of an hour ago I am officially on paternity leave. Lorne is taking over my work, which, by the way, is why he hasn't stopped by to congratulate you yet."

"You always were too smooth for your own good."

"Aaahh, that why ya love me." He winked at her then leaned in for a good bye kiss then stood.

"Bring him back if he gets hungry."

"Yes Colonel!" He snapped to attention and smartly saluted. He was in a silly sort of mood and _very_ happy.

Sam laughed loudly. "ok, none of that!"

"See you in a while."

"Bye"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes after John left Rodney came in. She was feeding their daughter. It's pretty much all she did, feed one hand them off, feed the other, just to turn around to feed again. She was hopping they were going to get on the same schedule soon so she could feed them at the same time. Sam smiled to herself _'Breastfeeding gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'I feel like a cow'._

"Hey Rodney, c'mon in."

"Are you sure? You look busy, and I could um... come back later if you like."

"It's fine. I'm really getting the knack of it and she'll be done soon."

"Ok, so." He fell into his 'briefing manner' in which he was all business. "I've come up with a flow chart of names, ones that go the best with other names as possible middle names and how they sound with Carter..."

"Rodney!"

"What? Oh, did you already name her?"

"No. But, I wanted to stop you right there. Unless you object, her last name will be McKay."

"Really?" He blinked a couple of times. "I would never have thought you would be ok with that. Considering we're not married and the circumstances in which she was conceived."

"Rodney. She should have her father's last name, it's only right and fair to her, as long as she's going to call you Dad."

"Dad... You know. I really should be freaked out about this. And a couple of times, I'll admit, I have, because I have _no_ idea how to be a father and I generally don't like kids... but when I look at her, it all becomes ok." "I'll confess. I've spent most of the day starring at her thru the 'nursery' window whenever she's in there. Which isn't as often as I would like because, well I guess she does need her mom after all and you really shouldn't' stick a kid who's just been born in a little room all alone..."

"Rodney!"

"Hmmm?"

"Focus."

"Oh right. Um, Sam." He said turning to her. "I'd be flattered to give her my last name."

"Good, it's done then."

"Oh, should we get married. I'm just wondering because we just had a baby together and.."

"McKay! Ok, settle down. I know this is pretty hard for you, and I can only imagine how much coffee you have drank in the past few hours. But, we're not getting married. If we were to marry just because we had a baby together, then I'd need a polygamous marriage license because I also had a child with Sheppard."

"Oh, right. Which reminds me. What's his name? I forgot to ask John when I saw him, plus he was on a mission to get as many people babbling like incoherent morons as he could."

"Luke Carter Sheppard."

"Is it a hyphenated last name?"

"No, his middle name is Carter after my dad... _General_ Carter and all. We were trying to incorporate him into the name somehow and the best we had was naming him John Jacob."

"Jingle-hymer-schmidt?"

"Yeah, so John suggested Luke and I thought Carter sounded better than Jacob, so, well, he was named."

"Ok, so I have this chart of girl names."

"Random baby name generator?"

"How'd you know?"

"John, he said that's where he got Luke and not from Starwars."

"Oh."

"What about Grace?"

"Grace... actually I like that even if it's _not_ on my list, it's elegant yet cute at the same time and almost, rings with a promise that she will have what I do not."

"What's that?"

"Grace. I'm not the most graceful person."

"Well if she is anything like her mother then ages 7-16 she will _not_ live up to her name."

"Yes, but it's the woman she will eventually be that matters. Hopefully she'll be just like her mom."

Sam was actually flattered and smiled.

"With my brain of course."

She had to laugh, she couldn't help it. She was tired, running off of pure adrenaline and McKay was being his usual self, even if in a more charming than usual manner.

"Alright, you have a middle name on that chart that would go with Grace McKay?" "Meredith perhaps?" She was tired, but she couldn't resist.

"Oh, ha ha!" "Actually, I don't know how you feel about giving familiar names, but I kind of like Elizabeth with Grace."

"I told John I wanted to stay away from that because there are too many that deserve the honor. But. If you agree to Grace then I'll agree to Elizabeth and blame it all on you so no one feels offended that it wasn't their name chosen, because well, since you have no problems offending people, it creates a unique situation that most can't get offended by you since you offend equally."

"So I'm an 'equal opportunity offender'?"

"Exactly." "And Elizabeth does flow nicely!"

"So, Grace Elizabeth McKay." "I really like that sound of that. It's beautiful, flows and promises strength and poise."

"Do you really think a name is going to make her perfect?"

"No but with any luck she will not inherit any of our imperfections and with parents like us, she will be the embodiment of perfection."

"Boy, are yo in for trouble during the teen years, oh, and the terrible two's."

"Maybe, but for now I'm just going to stay in my own delusional little world where my daughter is perfect, out smarts her brother and kicks his ass on a a daily basis."

Sam again laughed. Then yawned. She was getting tired.

"I need some sleep McKay. Take your daughter and go see if you can get more people to reduce themselves to cooing and babbling than Sheppard."

"That's a great idea!" "Position her in my arms for me? I still feel like I'm doing it wrong. I'm getting better though and getting past being terrified of holding her."

"Good. Here." She placed the baby in his arms. "Go."

He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and left.

Carson had been watching from the makeshift nursery doorway and smiled from ear to ear. Today, the world was perfect. Tomorrow may again bring death and destruction. But today brought life and peace. He'd remind everyone later that it was Mother's day.

**A/N: I used a random baby name generator I found online for Carter/Sheppard's son. It took 3 tried to get a first name I liked. I had 4 daughters myself so I'm pretty good at those by now. **

**However, I had Grace's name from the start. Especially since the episode where Carter was hallucinating on the Prometheus was titled "Grace" and McKay's stuck in a ship hallucinating was named "Grace under pressure" It seemed to fit. Doesn't hurt that my youngest was supposed to have been named Olivia Grace if she had been born on any day other than Halloween. But alas, she was born on Halloween so Hubby got to name her. Out of curiosities sake I ran the generator and got Anabel Mya McKay on the first go. Sounds really nice IMO.**

*** EMI: Extra Military Instruction. It's often handed out as a punishment for being late or poor time management skills. Basically it's extra duty time and 'counseling' where your 'supervisor' (term varies by branch and ranking structure) or a higher up gets to chew you out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter keeps playing in my mind like the obligatory episode of flashbacks put into every season a a money saver because they've already gone over budget, yeah, you know the ones! Anyway, basically in my mind you see flashes or clips of memories or things happening. It's not coming out as a written story should be and I'm sorry. Not much dialogue in this chapter. IF anyone has any ideas how to re-work it let me know!**

Chapter 10

Luke and Grace were growing like weeds. They were now about 6 weeks old and grinning at anyone willing to make silly faces and noises at them.

John had been right, many people were there to help her with the twins. Her team had stayed for a week after birth and had helped immensely. She was able to get the rest she needed. If it wasn't one of her team off with them, their Dad's had them, or any number of Atlantis personnel.

Since Atlantis had been determined to keep Sam and the twins _in_ the city, teams of people had quickly reconstructed a section of the city and made several multi-chambered 'homes', complete with kitchenettes, family rooms and multiple bedrooms. Plans had randomly appeared on a computer console in McKay's lab one day. It led them to a section of the city that was already somewhat set up, they only had to make a few adjustments. Sam chose one with a master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms, kitchen, living space and den. It also had a great view and generous balcony. Teyla chose one for her family near Sam. For the time being the babies were in Sam's room. The other two rooms were often occupied by John and Rodney when they'd fall in a exhausted sleep with no energy to travel halfway across the city to their own quarters.

Teyla had been a great asset. Torrin was nearly a year old and Teyla had encouraged her when she felt like she just couldn't feed them on her own. Teyla assured her that even with one child it was difficult to breastfeed. They nursed often as their bodies metabolized it quickly. During growth spurts, like the one they were currently going through, it seemed as thought they never stopped in order to bring up her supply. Teyla was also full of great advice on how to lul them to sleep and keep them happy. This greatly involved tasking the Dad's with walking the halls at all hours of the day and night at first. They were slowly starting to settle into their own rhythms and patterns. Teyla also took great delight in laughing at John and Rodney wandering around bleary eyed and testy on missions from lack of sleep. But, both men had been determined to do their share and Teyla also gave _them_ the encouragement they needed, even if it was in the form of the bags of espresso beans she tossed to them one morning after a particularly hard night.

Motherhood had proven itself to be both a blessing and a curse. Luke had been colicky at first. Rodney had taken great joy in pronouncing that he had the better behaved child until Grace came down with a bout of reflux. Come to find out, your not supposed to eat spicy food if your nursing, who knew? Certainly not McKay when he had made (ok bribed the cook to make and pretended he was the culinary genius) her dinner every tuesday night. John either brought her dinner or cooked for her often. They didn't have a set day like she did with McKay, then again McKay had a need to be organized and in control so a set day worked best for him.

Sundays, when the boys were not off world, Sam or Sam and John would cook dinner and all 5 of them would have a family style dinner. Ok, so the twins just sat nearby. The last couple of weeks Jennifer had been joining them. Rodney had asked if he could invite her the first time, then it just became a regular thing, ok so three weeks wasn't exactly regular yet, but all could see a pattern developing.

xxxxxxxx

_Atlantis _had been subtly involved in their care.

There was that time when they were 3 weeks old and Rodney had a cold. Ahhh, good Ol' Atlantis. Rodney had been getting on Sam's nerves for the past couple of days anyway, whining and complaining like a toddler (even though he had _no_ complaints surrounding his duties as a father and responsibilities tasked to him as such). He was tired and cranky and they had been snapping at each other all morning.

Rodney had gone to the lab to do some work. He started coughing soon after he left for his lab. Work at the lab left him stumped and frustrated, but, one thing always seemed to take all that away for him. Grace. Whenever he was with his child he seemed to be able let everything roll off his shoulders.

He was nearing the 'family housing' section, as it had been dubbed, and the door in the corridor he was in closed. He tried to override the door, no luck. So, he tried a transporter to take him to the other side of the section but it wouldn't work.

As he tried to use his tablet to rewrite the command codes to force the doors open, the power in his section shut down. The lights came back on slowly but they stayed low and pulsed angrily.

Rodney looked up and yelled "It's just a cold!"

The lights in the corridor blinked off again.

"Fine!" He said in defeat and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The first few weeks were rough. Sam didn't have time for much other than feeding, sleeping, cleaning and eating. And even then she only got to sleep, eat, shower and clean because of the amazing support system she had. '_I don't think I would have survived these past 6 weeks without all the help I've had.'_

She had to return to 'active duty' in just three days. Women are only given 6 weeks to recover and then they are required to return to their units. With Sam it was a little different. She wouldn't be rejoining SG1, _Atlantis_ wouldn't let her return to Earth for very long. She had visited with the twins once and has taken them to see Mark and of course SG1. Even General O'Neill had come by bearing gifts for them.

Jeanie had been beamed aboard the Daedalus and then back down to the SGC and thru the gate to Atlantis for a week long visit. She gushed over the babies, teased Sam and 'Mer' incessantly about a sentient city hooking them up. _Atlantis_ had taken a liking to her as well but was gracious enough to let her return to Earth with the promise she wouldn't stay away for too long.

_Atlantis_ really could be a toddler when she wanted. They theorized that it was the result from thousands of years of loneliness and degradation.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla had suggested a few Athosians that would be great Nannies once Sam returned to work. Rodney had to meticulously interview them all. If they hadn't been Athosian and by nature a strong, pridefull bunch, he would have broken them all into tears and sent them away wailing. He was ruthless and demanded perfection for his little girl.

Sam and John had liked all of them and felt any number were quite capable of handling twins. Rodney however would not let them have anything to do with the final decision. After a week he finally settled on one. A woman of middle age. He had insisted that they not be young and hot to be enthralled and distracted by 'Captain Kirk', and not too old so she would be able to keep up with twins. No men either. He was also very particular in their mindset surrounding education and discipline, even though they were newborns.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had been allowed to resume her role as a researcher and member of AR1. She missed the twins terribly when she was off-world, but it was a comfort to know she wasn't the only one. Both men had often used it as an excuse to get out of village ceremonies. But, more importantly they were sincere in their desire to return to their children.

Luke and Grace had been left in very capable hands. Even though they would never have admitted it, McKay had picked the perfect nanny. She sang them ancient Athosian lullabies, cooked and cleaned. She read to them and told them stories of old and lessons handed down through the generations. Even being just a couple months old, they were rapidly absorbing everything they heard and saw.

Both Sam and McKay took to explaining their research to the babies for no apparent reason. They couldn't comprehend, but that was ok. Verbalizing what they were doing lulled the little ones into contentment and helped the 'Grown-ups' find mistakes more quickly or come up with ideas. Besides, the best way to learn is to teach, new things stick with you that way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

John had spent more and more time at Sam's until he hadn't stayed a night in his quarters in two weeks.

He and Sam weren't exactly 'seeing' each other, they had been much too busy for that. But, at about the same time she rejoined AR1 they started growing closer and closer.

They were very comfortable with each other and had spent many evenings snuggled up to each other. Sam usually had a tablet and stylus in hand working on _something_, John, well sometimes he read/wrote reports, played solitaire, or just enjoyed the moment.

Kissing goodnight had been rapidly evolving into make out sessions. This was usually interrupted by a baby or two.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They were now over 3 months old and falling into steady wake/sleep patterns. They still woke a few times in the night, but it was consistent and they were now all business about nursing and falling back to sleep.

Rodney hadn't been staying over anymore. While he cherished his time with his daughter, the babies were settling down now and his help wasn't needed as much. He felt torn between regret and relief. At least now he had more opportunity to stay up all night wired on coffee trying to solve the next great puzzle. He was also spending more and more time with Jennifer. He came by each morning precisely at 8:30 to take Grace and sometimes Luke as well for a walk (Sheppard on occasion had trainings and didn't have the flexibility Rodney had in his schedule). Sam cherished the 'me' time it gave her. If John was around he joined Rodney in walking the twins. Sometimes they were gone half a day 'visiting' (more like showing off their offspring). Eventually it had turned into a 'Dad's of Atlantis' morning walk as Kennan and Torrin joined the group. A few days a week this lead to 'Ladies time' where all the Women would get together and well, not really gossip, but chat and laugh and revel in all things feminine.

It really couldn't have been a better environment to raise children.

The IOA had tried to stick their nose into it until _Atlantis_ locked them all in the briefing room and shut down life support. After two hours of no ventilation they were hot, sweaty, breathing rapidly and starting to get a little hypoxic. Finally they relented and 'bargained' with the city. In the end They agreed that this was a city, and even military members attached to bases around the world, including the SGC had families and that Atlantis was an adequate environment for a family to thrive.

Other than the occasional catastrophe, life was good and everyone had fallen into a routine around the city. Athosian families that wanted to work on Atlantis joined Sam and Teyla in family housing and it was quickly becoming a community.

Everyday new projects were put into place to make Atlantis more self-sustainable as a city and less dependent on Earth for things they needed. It had proven that soon, the anxiety the IOA and other's held about the viability of family units on Atlantis would no longer be warranted. One of their main arguments in getting Carter and her children back to Earth was the lack of adequate supplies and facilities should Atlantis be cut off from Earth, even though McKay was convinced they just wanted the the future 'super minds' all to themselves.

A couple expedition members petitioned for permanent assignment to Atlantis and permission to marry and/or bring their families to Atlantis. There was still a lot of red tape to get through, but the promise was there that _someday_ Atlantis may be a great city once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

McKay had installed dim lights that created tones in the babies' room. Another idea that sprang to life on his computer console in his lab.

_Atlantis_ used them to 'sing' the babies to sleep. The tunes resembled the ancient Athosian lullabies sang to them by their nanny.

John and Sam stood in the doorway watching the lights pulse one to the other in rhythms, listening to the comforting melody. Sam leaned against him and he circled his arms around her waist.

"Peaceful aren't they?" John said.

"Yes, _Atlantis_ and everyone who inhabits her have been taking such great care of them. I couldn't be more proud of them or happier with my life."

"Even with me?"

"Especially with you. Here, just like this. I feel at home here, in Atlantis, and in your arms."

He kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm glad, because this feels like home to me too."

"Well then." She said leading him out of the nursery and closing the door gently. "Since you haven't stayed at your place in, who knows how long, why don't you just move in with us."

"Well," He said with that charismatic grin and sparkling eyes, "that all depends on where I'm sleeping."

"Oh, is that supposed to be a line? Because that's about the worst attempt to get in my pants I've heard yet."

"Oh? And how just how many times have people tried to get in your pants anyway?" He said with a devilish grin as he slid his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Not enough, especially from you!" She said wickedly.

He smiled ear to ear and pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss quickly evolved into hot and heavy groping and kissing.

He picked her up into a semi-seated position, legs wrapped around his waist as we walked her to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed.

Their lovemaking was hot and heavy, with months and months of pent up tension releasing. When finished they lay entwined, breathing heavy and coated in sweat.

"So is that a yes?" Sam asked.

"About what?"

"Moving in."

"Oh, that's definitely a yes!"

They fell into a content sleep until the babies stirred. She got up and nursed them and they were quickly back to sleep, _Atlantis _'humming' them a tune.

She went to _their_ room and watched him for a few moments. His breathing was even his face at peace. He even looked sort of angelic sleeping there twisted up in the sheets.

She went to the balcony and ran her hand over the railing felling a vibration within, _Atlantis_.

She smiled and gave the railing a gentle squeeze, "Thank you." she whispered. A tingle spread up her arm in response filling her with a feeling of love and comfort.

_Atlantis_ had given what she had failed to take the time for, love and a family. Now she had two beautiful children, a wonderful group of friends and she dare say _love_ to thank _Atlantis_ for.

His movements were silent, but she could sense them anyway. He slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She reveled in his warmth, in his comforting embrace. He dipped his nose lightly in her hair and breathed in the scent. He found her practically intoxicating. He wondered if _Atlantis_ had anything to do with it. _'Probably not'_ he surmised. He didn't know anyone who hadn't wanted to get to know the good Colonel a little better, even before she ever stepped foot on _Atlantis_. There was just _something_ about her. He couldn't place it on any one thing, it was a combination of a good many things, a whole that made her, well, _her._

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"Many things. Mostly that I never thought my life would turn out like this."

She could feel his smile on the side of her head. He tenderly kissed the area and she smiled to herself as well.

"Professionally or personally?"

"Both, definitely both!"

She softly chuckled.

"Then the question is, are you enjoying your life? Are you happy?"

She wasn't afraid of the answer, she was perfectly content, happy and secure in his arms. His stance was easy and relaxed.

"Very!" "I mean this is probably the strangest set of circumstances I could ever have thought up since stepping thru the gate." "Scratch that, even with the weird situations I dreamed up, in an attempt to prepare, during my first year here, this... well _this_ wasn't one of them." "But, despite the strangeness of it all, I am very happy, and content. My life is perfect."

She smiled, she felt the exact same way. Even after so many years of 'strange' things happening on and off world, she didn't see this coming either.

She turned in a circle in his arms.

"John."

"Sam?"

They lightly kissed, then hugged. They stayed cuddled like that on the balcony a few more minutes, warm salty breezes washing over them.

"I love you Sam. I love you and I want to be here with you... _for you."_

"I love you too John. And I want you here too."

He kissed her firmly but with every ounce of love and emotion he had. So sweet it was that unbidden tears traced a path down her cheeks.

"Marry me."

She looked at him wide eyed and surprised. Words failed her and her mind froze.

"Don't think... just feel."

A breeze washed over her and she closed her eyes and soaked in the moment. He had been everything she had needed asking nothing in return over the past few months. She did love him, she had denied it, convincing herself that the fire in her soul that burned for him was her need for comfort, compassion, lust, everything _but_ love. She could deny it no longer. She had admitted it to him and most importantly to herself.

She kissed him and answered with a mumbled "Yes!" against his lips.

The balcony below their feet vibrated intensely, flashes of light danced along it.

"Apparently, _Atlantis_ likes the idea too." John said chuckling.

Sam joined with her own musical laughter and they hugged tightly, the light display zipping along the walls and floor all around them.

_**The End**_

**Ficletts coming sometime. Will need to finish Saving Grace first tough, I have neglected it long enough.**


End file.
